


You can('t) say that my hair's a disgrace

by TinyButWicked



Series: Kensington Hair AU [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hairsalon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Insults, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: Brian's hair is in dire need of some TLC, so who'd be better to help him out than the boys from Kensington Hair?AkA the Hairsalon!AU no one asked for, but I just had to write





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you will enjoy this very self-indulgent piece of fiction as much as i enjoyed writing it!

A rainy day wasn’t exactly a rare thing in London, but Brian would have been a fool to deny his disappointment when the rain came back after a few days of sun and warmth. It was so much easier to enjoy life when the world wasn’t all dull and grey.

But looking around in the room he was currently standing in, he had to admit that at least there was one place in London on that rainy day, that was definitely not dull and grey.

**‘Kensington Hair’**

Where the main colors of the decor weren’t all that flashy with off white walls and dark wooden floors, the paintings and posters arranged on the walls built an image of a small ray of sunshine mixing with the gray rain of the town, creating a small rainbow.

“You must be Brian, right? Just a moment, darling..” Brian gave a short nod and an awkward smile at the raven haired man behind the counter, shaking himself out of his thoughts. He watched as dark eyes scanned the screen of the computer. A sliver of doubt entered Brian’s mind; the appointment was for today, right?

 

_ Of course it is, why else would he know your name? _

 

The curly haired man took a deep breath. Right.

“Ah, you had an appointment at 15.45?” Brian nodded his head again, feeling a bit like one of those bobble headed dolls you put on the dashboard of your car “Yes. Or at least i hope I got it right” he added, with a nervous laugh.

“No, it´s quite alright. Just checking… Did you have any wishes who cuts your hair? The appointment was for me, but I’m a bit late. So if it’s alright with you, I can rearrange it to Roger and you can get started right away?” The warm smile on the hairdresser’s face wasn’t quite wide enough to show his teeth, but it looked genuine. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, I’ve just confused my own schedules and now it’s a whole mess”

“It’s totally fine, I didn’t have anything special in mind. So anyone is fine” 

 

_ Now there’s a way to make a customer servant feel special and appreciated. _

 

“I mean… Just whatever is the most convenient to you, I’m not in a hurry but..” Brian was tumbling over the words, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about it, darling. Why don’t you take a seat, I’ll go get Roger” the hairdresser chuckled, patting him on the shoulder before pointing to a comfy looking armchair sitting on the opposite wall from the counter. Brian followed the instructions, moving to sit down stiffly. For some reason his heart kept racing, and this was feeling more and more like the worst idea he’d ever had. But he knew he needed it, so he just took a deep breath, watching the black haired man walk back towards the hall he had sprinted from the moment he’d seen Brian walk in. He disappeared behind a brightly colored beaded curtain that apparently led  to their breakroom, leaving Brian to wait for whoever this Roger person was. 

  He took another look around, taking in the decor and arrangement of the space again.  There were two chairs on opposite walls of the hall, with mirrors in front of them. There was a blonde woman sitting in the other under the black cape with about a million neatly wrapped foils in her hair. 

 Brian let his gaze wander around the room. Appreciating the combination of the off white walls and dark wooden floors. His eyes scanned the two shelves full of different sized bottles before returning to the posters. His interest lingered on a photo of a blonde woman gazing straight to the camera from under her overlength fringe. 

 

_ That’s a very impractical hairstyle _

 

Brian didn’t have time to delve deeper into the difficulties that model must have faced with that particular hairstyle before he heard his name being called for the second time in the span of 10 minutes.

“Brian? You had the appointment for a haircut?” His eyes snapped from the poster to the young man that was now standing in front of him, and he was left speechless for a few moments. 

_ Okay so apparently this is Roger _

 

Bluest eyes Brian had ever seen, an angelic face framed by locks of blonde hair. The most kissable lips in the universe curled into a happy grin. 

“Uhm.. Yes. That’d be me” Brian uttered, realizing he was staring. A lot.

“Grand. You can just come with me, we can get started right away” Roger answered, waving his hand towards the hall and the unoccupied chair. Brian stumbled to his feet and followed the blonde towards the seat. With every step he could feel his heartbeat picking up again, and by the time he was sitting down in front of the mirror, he was positive it might just explode. He had not been prepared for this. He had not been prepared to meet this gorgeous man in bright blue shirt and some very tight black jeans, while looking like a warmed over corpse himself.

“Okay. So what did you have in mind?” Roger asked while swinging the cape over Brian’s shoulders, securing it around his neck. “Tell me if it’s too tight”

“No it’s fine” Brian chewed on his lower lip, staring at the mirror in front of him. The lights felt harsh and seemed to make him look even worse for wear than the lights at home.

Roger however looked magnificent in their reflection, almost like he was glowing.

“Uh. I’m not really sure? I mean you probably want to just shave it all off because it looks horrendous right now” Brian tried again with the poorly humorous approach, but the shocked expression on Roger’s pretty face made him stumble over his tongue again.

“Shave it off? This?” The blonde exclaimed, brushing his fingers through Brian’s dark curls “Please don’t tell me you want to shave it off”

 

_ Not going to say anything that’ll make Roger look that horrified _

 

“No, I’d actually quite like it if I could keep most of the length, but it’s just a handful right now and I don’t know how to deal with it” Brian hurried to explain, happy to see how his words removed the horrified expression from Roger’s face, replaced with a cheeky grin.

“That I can help you with. As long as you don’t ask me to shave it” The blonde laughed, starting to comb through the hair with his fingers again. Parting it slightly around the head, lifting it up and then a bit to the sides, as if trying to get the general idea of the last cut it had received. 

  Brian had a hard time trying to get over how nice and gentle the fingers moving through his curls were. Not tugging on the knots or pulling too hard. He had to fight the urge to close his eyes.

“It is pretty dry and you have some split ends.. But i think that a bit of a heavier trim and some good conditioner will work miracles. Maybe some layers?” Roger was pushing the curls towards Brian’s face from either side, creating a bit more of a framed effect.

“You’re the professional. And since you don’t want to shave it off I’m quite sure all of your ideas are better than mine anyways” Brian gave a tentative smile, that grew wider as he saw Roger blushing just ever so slightly.

“I think we could wash your hair first. Easier to see how the curl settles”

“Sure”

 Brian was quite sure he wouldn’t have been able to say no to anything Roger suggested, even if it was to dye his hair with all the colors of the rainbow. As long as it would keep that smile on his face.

 

  Brian had never cared for getting his hair washed in a hairsalon. Usually the chairs and the overall position would be so uncomfortable due to his height that he’d sport a massive headache for the rest of the day. But as soon as he felt the warm water and Roger’s soft touch against his head after settling down in front of the sink, he was ready to change all of his opinions and do it every day.

“Just tell me if the water is too hot or too cold” He could hear Roger’s voice somewhere above his head, and only then he realized he had closed his eyes at some point.

“Feels fine. Nice and warm”

“It is a bit chilly outside today isn’t it? I was sort of hoping we’d get a little longer with the sun” Brian smiled at the easy flow in Roger’s words. It was easy to hear he was used to making small talk with people, and even if Brian was sure the blonde went through the same conversation with every customer, it didn’t feel forced or rehearsed.

“I think it’s supposed to be sunny again over the weekend. Just these few rainy days in between” 

“God I hope so. The light is more than welcome” 

 Brian forgot how to form words when he felt Roger massaging shampoo to his hair, working it through the lengths before moving to massage it thoroughly against his scalp. The blonde’s fingers were just firm enough, putting just the right amount of pressure to his skin. 

 

_ Do NOT moan like a creep _

 

“Okay so I’m using moisturizing products for curly hair, that don’t have any sulfates or silicones in them. It’s always good to avoid those with curly hair” Roger’s voice distracted Brian a bit, and he cracked his eyes open for a while. When he heard the water start running again, he took a moment to try and remember what kinds of products he had been using at home.

Cheap ones.

Not something he’d want to mention to any hairdresser, let alone Roger.

 He felt Roger  twisting the excess water out of his hair, before adding another product. This one having a bit of a sweeter scent. In the furthest corner of his mind, his brain offered the word ‘conditioner’, but Brian was too lost in the sensation again.  Hazel eyes slipping closed, he let out a soundless sigh as Roger started massaging his scalp again. This time much slower, with a bit more pressure. Working all the way from Brian’s temples to the crown of his head in slow, circular motions. Then moving down to start from the nape and working upwards. Brian swore he could have fallen asleep right there and then, regardless of the double espresso he had drank just before entering the salon.

 He would have liked to stay there forever, but far too soon the water was on again and the warm spray was washing away the slippery product from his hair. Brian could have sworn it didn’t take as much rubbing as Roger was doing to get it out, but then again, what did he know?

And it wasn’t like he was going to complain.

 Returning to sit in front of the mirror, Brian noticed that the other hairdresser had come back, and was opening up the foils in his customers hair. Now Brian didn’t really know the function of those foils but whatever it was, it apparently wasn’t doing so well, judging by the slight pout on the black haired man’s face.

“We’ll let these sit for a few minutes still, darling. Just to get them a bit brighter” After apparently getting some sort of an answer from his client, the man turned to Roger and Brian, taking a few steps to stand next to Brian and peek at his face through the mirror.

"Those really are some mighty impressive curls you’ve got there, dear. I must say I’m a bit disappointed i don’t get to play with them” There it was again. That smile that didn’t quite reveal his teeth, being held back a bit, but still made something warm bloom in Brian’s chest.

“That’s what you get for messing up your schedules, Freddie. Your loss, my gain” Roger answered cheekily, while combing through Brian’s hair. Brian huffed out a short laugh, not really knowing how else to react.  Freddie quirked an eyebrow, before returning to his own customer, leaving Roger and Brian in a comfortable silence.

 

Watching Roger work was very interesting. Brian had never paid too much attention while sitting in a barber's chair, but now he couldn't help but stare. The way those delicate hands worked through his hair, scissors moving with preciseness and speed yet never missing a piece. The way Roger twirled the scissors between his ring- and little finger before taking a new section of hair was nearly hypnotic. It happened so fast Brian wasn't sure how the man did it, but in one moment he saw the glint of silvery steel, and in the next he didn't. And then it was there again.

“So do you have any plans for the rest of your day?” Roger asked, ruffling the curls at the back of Brian's head a little.

“Nothing special. Just studying, a lot of it” Brian answered, not taking his eyes away from their reflection.

“Oh! What are you studying?”

“Astrophysics” Brian hadn't expected all of Roger's movements to stop at the mention of his line of study, but the blonde's hands dropped and he gawked at Brian through the reflection.

“Astrophysics? Oh wow, you must be pretty smart then”

 

_ Is that flirting? _

 

Brian could feel his face heating up at the other man's words. It was really hard to maintain eye contact with those deep blues, but at the same time he couldn't get himself to look away.

“Yes… I suppose. At least with stuff I'm really interested in”

“Well it's really impressive I must say” Roger hummed with a smile, returning to his work. “How long have you been studying that?”

“A bit over three years now. Still a lot of work ahead of me but I knew what I was getting myself into when I applied to college. And it'll be worth it in the end, getting to do for a living something I've always wanted to” Brian wasn't exactly sure where all of this was coming from. Usually he wasn't this comfortable speaking to strangers, but Roger made him feel right at home and he couldn't stop talking. The warmth sparked in his chest again, but in a slightly different manner than it had at Freddie’s smile. More feverish and needy. Excited.

“How about you? Did you always want to become a hairstylist?” Roger smirked at the question, and moved to work on the hair next to Brian's face before answering.

“I suppose so. Style and fashion have always been really interesting to me, and I'm really social so I guess this was a natural choice” Brian didn't dare to move his head to nod when Roger was focusing so hard on his hair, but he let out an affirmative hum. “But I was going to be a dentist. Was already enrolled in college when I realized that I really don't want to do that”

It was Brian's turn to gape at the smaller man in amazement. 

“A dentist? Isn't it a crazy amount of work to get in to study dentistry?”

“I suppose. All the sweeter to give the finger to the whole idea when I decided I didn't want to do it anymore” Roger answered with a playful wink.

“That must have taken some guts” Brian blurted out, still looking at the blonde like he was the eighth wonder of the world. Roger just hummed in agreement, with that smirk that was apparently now permanently on his face.

“Worth it. I wouldn’t do it any other way if given the chance. Except maybe not waste my time on applying to college in the first place” The blonde said with an easy laugh, combing Brian’s hair back before squeezing the curls, making the hair part naturally from the middle. “Some deep conditioning treatment would be great for your hair, if you ever have the time. Everything that cures and moisturizes the hair makes it a lot easier to handle at home” 

“That’s good to know. I can definitely use all the help I can get  with this. I’m really not the best when it comes to dealing with my hair”

 

_ Certainly doesn’t hurt that the help is coming from Roger _

 

Brian’s words made Roger smile widely, and it was even better than that cute smirk he had been sporting. It made his whole face light up, and it was like looking at an actual angel from one of those old paintings.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place then” the blonde promised, ruffling the dark curls around once more, making some cut pieces fall to the floor “Anyways, I think we're pretty much done here”  

 Roger brushed all of Brian's  hair to the front so the brunet could see the length.

“That seem alright to you? I took a bit over an inch off, and then layered it a bit more to bring the curls out better”

“Looks great, thank you. I'm surprised it's still so long, I was sort of believing I'd be leaving with hardly any hair at all”

“Well thank God that's not the case. This hair deserves a chance” Roger laughed warmly, making Brian’s heart melt all over again. “ I could also recommend some products for you to use at home, to make the upkeep a little easier?”

“To be completely honest with you i don’t think I can afford any right now” Brian muttered sheepishly, his mind again returning to the crappy three pound shampoo he had waiting in his bathroom. Definitely still not something to be proud of, but it was the only thing his minimal budget would allow if he still wanted to eat. And this appointment had already made quite a gap to it.

 

_ Don’t lie to yourself, you’ll happily go bankrupt just to have a reason to see him again soon. _

 

“Tell you what. I’ll write them down for you, and give you an address to this wholesaler’s outlet that’s near Bloomsbury Square Garden. It’ll be like 70% off, so it’s really a good save if you’re ever around there” The easy tone of Roger’s words made it seem like he hadn’t just offered to help Brian take whatever little money he had to someone else, willingly missing an opportunity to get some money in his own pocket. 

“Yeah, that’d.. Actually be great. But i can’t ask you to do that. I can just come back later and pick something up..”

“Don’t be silly. I know what it’s like when you’re a student, I’ve been there. And like I said, this hair deserves a chance. Just consider that deep conditioning treatment I mentioned”

 

Receiving one more wink from those blue eyes, Brian knew he was a goner.

  
  
  


_________________________

 

“You do realize you could have gotten like eighty pounds if he’d bought all those products from you, right?” Roger gasped and slapped at Freddie’s arm as the other man sneaked up behind him, giving him a small heart attack by suddenly whispering in his ear. He had been so deep in thought while staring out of the window of their shop, that he hadn’t noticed the older man creeping up on him at all.

  The blonde turned around, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

“You know you would have done the same to protect that head of curls”

“Not sure it was just about the hair, dear” Roger doesn’t get a chance to address Freddie’s outrageous implications, when his phone pings as a sign for an email. Giving his friend a stern glare he dug the disrupting device from his back pocket.

A notification of a new appointment done online for next week. The blonde tapped on the pop up notification to open the email to see the details;

 

‘ **You have just received a new appointment!**

 

**Service:** Deep conditioning (Long hair)

**Client:** Brian May

**Tel:** 07700 900591

**Additional information:** See you then! -Bri ‘


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is eagerly waiting for Brian's return.
> 
> He might have a teeny tiny crush.
> 
> John and Paul make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Firstly, thank you for all of your lovely comments! They're very much appreciated.  
> Secondly, a huge thankyou for a big piece of inspiration for this chap goes for ClaraCivry. A lot of help came from that direction to make this story a whole lot more interesting, I bow to you my friend!
> 
> But without further ado, here is the second chapter. Roger is a mess, John is precious, and Prenter is a disgusting pissflap.
> 
>  
> 
> Some slight swearing in this chapter, so be warned.

Roger loved his job. He really did. He loved meeting all of these new people, chatting with them, hopefully making their days a bit brighter upon every visit to Kensington hair. He’d talk, listen, laugh and complain about life with them. Even add some innocent flirting if he felt like it and the situation demanded it. He loved how he could be several different people during one day;

 

The comforting support for the overtired single mom. 

 

The rebellious funster for the teenager who’s still looking for their style.

 

The confident professional for the one’s looking for something very specific for their look.

 

Or as it turned out that day, he could also be the mooning idiot who couldn’t focus on anything because he saw one specific name as his last appointment.

 

_ Brian May. Brian Fucking May _

 

That guy had really made an indelible impression on Roger. The blonde couldn’t get the image of those dark curls out of his head. The softness, and above all, the face they framed. Kind hazel eyes, high cheekbones and that small, tentative smile that graced the defined features ever so often.  Everything from the way Brian spoke to the way he’d blush at the slightest hint of flirt in Roger’s tone drove him mad, and he couldn’t wait to meet Brian again.

 

Freddie had obviously been having way too much fun with Roger’s school boy-like crush. The older man had known Roger for so long, he knew what that far away look in his blue eyes meant, and was not afraid to poke fun at it.

 

“You’re going to cut someone’s ear off today if you don’t focus, darling” Freddie hummed, blowing at the steam rising from his coffeecup. It was one of those rare mornings when they both started working quite early, Roger usually wanting to enjoy his slow mornings and working late, whereas Freddie preferred to get up a bit earlier, and have the afternoons off. 

 

Roger rolled his eyes at his friends words, not rising to the bait.

 

He was allowed to be a bit awestruck.

 

“You just focus on your own work and let me be. Prenter will be here today so spare your energy, you’re gonna need it” Roger spat the name out like it would have tasted vile.

 

“Hey! Don’t trash talk my clients. Not everyone can be a dreamy, curly haired astrophysicist”

 

“No. But one still doesn’t need to be a creepy wee cunt” The blonde countered in a mockingly innocent tone, sipping his way too hot coffee. Freddie pouted at him with judging eyes, but said nothing. Knowing an argument about the irishman would end with a grumpy Roger. 

 

And that wasn’t fun for anyone.

 

“Anyways. What do you have coming now?” Freddie asked, making Roger sigh in desperation.

 

“A color correction… This girl got herself and her hair fucked over at some ratty salon and now I need to fix it”

 

“Fun times”

 

“Yeah, well. We’ll see just how bad it’ll be”

  
  
  


_ It’s really fucking bad _

 

Roger was trying to hold in a string of desperate curse words as he looked at the disaster of a hair in front of him. Chunky, yellowish excuses of highlights seemed to mock him from his customer’s hair.

 

“I know it’s bad but is there anything you can do to make them look like.. At least decent?” The girl, Veronica, asked with a hopeful glint in her big eyes. Roger combed the hair back and forth, as if that would make the horror go away.

 

“I think I can do something… It’ll definitely look better than this, but considering that they practically toasted your hair with that bleach, I can’t promise we’ll get it to look anything like the picture you showed me”

 

“Yeah I guessed that much. I just don’t want to look like a raccoon” 

 

_ That part might be easier if you ditched the overly smudged eyeliner, babe _

 

After exchanging a few more words about their plan of action, Roger walked to their colorstation, starting to pull out tubes, going through the color wheel in his head. Picking shades to match what he needed, before starting to mix them together. 

Looking at the small numbers running on the electronic scale, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wonder elsewhere. Four hours to go until Brian would get there. About 240 minutes and the curly haired wonder would be sitting in his chair again, talking about spacedust and stars. Hazel eyes shining.

 

He could have daydreamed about that moment forever, but was pulled out by the silent chime from the bell on top of their door. Leaning to the side to look around the corner, he saw a familiar head of light brown hair walk in.

 

“Hi John!” The blonde called, waving his hand.

 

“Hi Rog. Is Freddie around?”

 

“I’m here, darling!” Freddie answered himself, diving through the bead curtain from their break room. All flowy black hair and wide smiles. “What’s up today, dear neighbour?”

 

Roger tuned out from their conversation, knowing John would stick around for quite a while now that he had abandoned his small electronics workshop a few stores away. They’d have plenty of time to catch up, as the other man hadn’t visited them in a few days.

It was a regular thing they had. John, or Deacy, would visit them ever so often. Usually having something weird stuck in his hair, needing some help getting it out. Once his niece had managed to cut a good chunk of his hair off, that had been a bit more of work. But they had had a good laugh, and in exchange Deacy would fix their broken trimmers or change the lightbulbs in the shop. They’d drink coffee together, complaining about the bad sides of working in customer service. The man had a wicked sense of humour when he got comfortable, and it was nice to have someone else than Freddie around every now and then.  Customers didn’t really count, Roger couldn’t complain to them about anything. Or make use of the darker side of his sense of humour.

 

  Returning to his client, Roger heard bits of Freddie and John’s conversation.

 

“Is this really a small engine stuck in your hair?”

 

“That’d be, yeah”

 

“What the fuck, Deacy?”

 

“It slipped out of my hands. Now it’s there”

 

Roger snickered at his friends’ antics, before focusing on the task at hand.

 

Fix the hair.

 

Be the hero for this girl who got her hair ruined.

 

And a hero is exactly what Roger ended up being for that girl, as she left the salon three and a half hours later, smile splitting her face from ear to ear, thanking him profusely. Her hair no longer looking like someone had just smeared bleach and dye all over it hoping for the best, but actually having a nice, soft blonde color with some darker parts, all melting to her own natural hair color. Looking like it had been done by a professional. 

 

Stretching his arms over his head, Roger flopped to sit down on the stool behind their front desk. Just as he had assumed, John was still there, sitting in the armchair on the opposite wall. Sporting a slightly shorter, more layered hairstyle than he had when he had walked in.

 

“Her hair looked really nice” the younger man complimented with a small smile over his coffee cup.

 

“Thanks. Not exactly what she had hoped, but I could only do so much with what we started with”

 

“Something gone wrong for her before?”

 

“Don’t even ask. That hair was battered to within an inch of it’s life” the blonde huffed, pushing his hair back from his face, tying it in a hasty bun. “I’m just happy it’s over”

 

“She seemed happy too” John answered, eyeing his friend’s new hairstyle with an unreadable expression. That was the funny thing about John. One could never really say for certain what was going on in his head, unless he flat out said it. “Fred mentioned something about a curly haired astrophysicist you’ve been seeing”

 

Roger’s eyes widened, and he felt a blush creep on his face. Freddie had actually gone and told Deacy about Brian too. Typical.

 

“My God he’s been here once! Once! I have not been seeing him, and Freddie can shove his overactive imagination to..”

 

“Would you like to?” Deacy’s soft voice interrupted Roger’s high pitched monoloque.

 

“What?”

 

“Would you like to be seeing him? Outside of work?” The blonde shut his mouth with an audible click. He had been thinking about Brian a lot, there was no denying that. But he actually hadn’t gone through if he truly wanted something more of it, or if he just enjoyed Brian’s existence as a client.

 

“Like I said, I’ve seen him once” Roger muttered after a minute. “Freddie just has an overly active imagination”

 

“No to mention a very bad taste in men” Deacy muttered, glancing towards the hall where Freddie was with a client. 

 

Roger’s mood soured immediately. Paul Prenter. The Irish pissflap just couldn’t take the hint that he wasn’t welcome here.The man had visited the shop a few times before, and ever since that first visit, something about him had rubbed Roger the wrong way. And he wasn’t the only one, judging by the dark glint in John’s eyes. 

 

“Can’t even speak about Brian and thet prick in the same sentence” the blonde huffed. Prenter was always making lewd comments, some of them downright creepy and almost threatening, with those predatory eyes following Roger and Freddie through the reflection.  Nothing like softspoken Brian, who Roger couldn’t even imagine saying such disgusting and creepy things that passed Prenter’s lips every time he was in the salon.

 

They quieted for a moment, noticing that Freddie was taking the cape off Prenter, and starting towards the counter with him. Roger exchanged an eyeroll with John, before moving from his stool to sit on the armrest of the chair the younger man was sitting in. The blonde shivered at the forced laugh that came from Freddie, as Paul apparently made another lame joke. He watched as the creep touched his friend's arm, getting a bad urge to tackle the sleazy man to the ground. 

 

Paul and Freddie were apparently continuing the conversation they had been having while Freddie was cutting his hair. And upon hearing the next words from the irishman, Roger wasn’t exactly sure how Freddie had managed to not punch him straight in the face during the haircut, if the conversation had been going along those lines the whole time;

 

“I mean, I guess i wouldn’t be such a picky dater if all the men in this town were such pretty birds as you two”

 

Roger had to blink twice and think for a moment to make sure he had heard that right.

 

The lewd grin Prenter threw his way confirmed it.

 

“Seriously, if more men were like you..”

 

“Like what, completely out of your league?” Roger hissed venomously, unable to control himself. It was one thing to throw some small, playful,  _ harmless _ flirting into a conversation. But the way Prenter had just called them ‘pretty birds’ in a tone that suggested something very much not harmless, made the small hairs on Roger’s neck stand up.

 

_ Fly away you fucking creep _

 

Prenter’s face fell from the disgusting grin to something darker.

 

“Someone should teach you some manners, Taylor” he huffed angrily “Maybe try and learn to take a compliment”

 

The situation could have evolved to something way worse if their doorbell hadn’t chimed right at that moment, notifying all four men that the door had just opened. Letting in a man with a familiar head of dark, bouncy curls.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, the bus got stuck in the traffic” The velvety voice made Roger forget all about Prenter and their spat, making his heart flutter.

 

“Brian, hi! It’s fine, a few minutes here and there” the blonde smiled, watching as Brian took off his jacket. Unable to tear his gaze away. “ We can start right away, come on” 

Leading the brunette towards the hall and to be seated in front of a mirror, Roger didn’t pay two more thoughts to Prenter. Completely absorbed in Brian’s presence.

 

_ Finally _

“I was really happy when I noticed you’d made an appointment for the treatment”

 

_ Like you haven’t been staring at that email for ten minutes every night before going to bed ever since it came _

 

“Yeah well I decided to take your word for it. And my hair really was a lot easier even after you had just washed it, so I can only imagine what it’ll be like after this” Brian gave a gentle smile, meeting Roger’s eyes only shortly, before lowering his gaze back to his lap, leaving the blonde craving for more.

 

“It’ll be great, you’ll see” Roger promised, brushing his fingers through the dark hair.

 

So bloody soft.

 

“Your hair looks nice” The words sounded like they’d been blurted out by accident, and the blush appearing on Brian’s face only verified that. Roger lifted a hand to touch at the messy bun he had done earlier, and completely forgotten since.

 

“Uh, thanks. I don’t really keep them up often”

 

“You should”

 

_ Yes you should definitely do anything that’s in your power to keep that adorable blush on his face _

  
  


Talking with Brian again was so nice, that Roger didn’t even feel bad about ignoring everything else while waiting for it. He was so smart and cute and funny and the blond couldn’t quite hide the lovestruck look on his face as Brian went on about his studies at the Uni, the essay he was still supposed to finish and return by the end of the week, and the few days off he would have after three weeks. Roger did his job with deliberately slow motions, relishing every moment and really taking his time going through the steps of the treatment.

 

He noticed how Brian was way more chatty and somehow more energized than he had been the last time. Like the other man had caught up on some sleep or something.

It was by all mean a welcome change, making his hazel eyes even sparklier.

 

Roger also noticed something else.

 

“You got those products I told you about? You hair feels so much better already” The blonde asked with a wink, clipping the conditioner-soaked curls up, with the intention of letting it sit for a while. Brian answered with a sheepish smile.

 

“Yeah, I did. Figured it was high time trying to fix at least some of the damage. So thanks for the help”

 

“Not a problem at all, it’s always nice to see such great hair getting the care it deserves” Roger laughed. By this point, he’d usually be in the back, sipping coffee while waiting for the conditioner to do it’s trick, but he found himself lingering around Brian. Not wanting to end the conversation.

 

“So do you have any idea how it got so bad? I mean, curly hair is always a bit drier than straight hair but yours was really bad even considering that” he asked with a friendly tone, and not at all expecting the fall of Brian’s smile.

 

It made his heart lurch painfully in his chest.

 

“It’s hard to take care of it in the hospital” Brian answered quietly, not meeting Roger’s eyes.

 

It felt like time had stopped for a moment. Hospital? Roger’s usually quick wits abandoned him completely, leaving his mouth slightly open in surprise, unable to form any kind of answer apart from a soft ‘oh’.

 

Brian finally looked at Roger through their reflection.

 

“Oh please don’t look like that.Because I’m fine now! It was just a silly thing, I got stuck with an infected needle… Oh lord now I just sound like a junkie, but it was from a vaccine I got because I was going on a trip with my parents… But I had to spend some time in the hospital anyways..” Roger tried to calm Brian’s rambling by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He succeeded quite well, and a smile found it’s way back to his face.

 

“I’m happy you’re alright now. And that would explain the condition of your hair really well, bed rest and meds don’t do your hair any favours I’m afraid” he said, trying for a soft and  light tone but hearing the slight quiver in his own voice. His heart was still racing a mile a minute, he had been sure there for a moment that Brian was dying and he’d lose his curly haired astrophysicist angel.

 

_ And you call Prenter a creep _

 

“They really don’t.But that’s why I’m here, right?” Brian gave him a big, warm smile that Roger couldn’t help but return.

  
  


Finishing up the treatment, Roger used even more precision, letting all of his desperate schoolboy crush kind of feelings out to play when washing off the conditioner from Brian’s hair. Massaging his scalp a bit longer, deliberately running his fingers over and over his scalp while letting the warm water rinse all of the product off (and maybe a bit after that too). Enjoying the way Brian relaxed with his touch, closing his eyes and just savoring the peaceful moment.

 

By the time the blonde towel dried his hair off and announced they were ready, the hazel eyes fluttered open slowly, looking drowsy and unfocused for a moment, sort of like Brian would have been asleep.

 

Maybe he had.

 

“You see how the curl is already a lot more defined?” Roger asked once they were sat in front of the mirror again, ruffling Brian’s hair slightly to emphasize his words.

 

“Oh yeah. Wow, it looks really good! I wasn’t expecting it to do so much!” Roger felt a sense of pride in his heart at Brian’s words and the amazed tone in them. He did that.

 

“Just keep up with the products at home, and I’d say, if possible, come back every six weeks or so for the treatment, and your hair will look amazing” he promised with a cheeky grin. Just the idea of seeing Brian regularly made him smile.

 

“I’ll definitely try and do that. This was great!” The enthusiasm in Brian’s voice was almost too much for Roger’s poor heart, he could have fallen on one knee right there and then and propose to the curly haired man with a bottle of their best hair serum.

 

_ And here you thought Freddie was supposed to be the hysterical one in this salon? _

 

_ ______________ _

  
  


Walking away from Kensington hair, Brian couldn’t stop touching his hair. It felt so unbelievably soft, and the scents of the product Roger had used still lingered. As did the ghost of the blonde man’s touch on his head.

 

Brian fiddled with his phone, staring at the website. Roger had told him to come back in six weeks.. But then again, he had also said that one couldn’t treat their hair too much. 

 

So a new appointment in three weeks couldn’t be a bad thing, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience isn't one of Roger's strongest suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> First of all, I'm very sorry for taking this long with updating. There are only so many hours in a day and that fact has seriously kicked my butt lately.  
> I also struggled a lot with this one, but I hope you'll enjoy it none the less!  
> The next update should be sooner, as I already have half of it done.
> 
> And once again, thank you so much for all of your comments and Kudos! They're greatly appreciated!
> 
> This was originally going to be the last part of this particular fic, but then I got some new ideas and I believe we'll have 2 or 3 chapters more!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

The sun had come and gone as it pleased for the past four weeks. Roger couldn’t believe he had actually had faith in getting an actual sumer any time soon. Looking through the window of their shop, to the windy grayness that was their city, he felt a bit stupid for such beliefs. It was London, after all. Sunny days were usually few and far between, all they got was the cursed wind and rain and mud.

 

_ Perhaps it’s not the weather that’s gotten your panties in a bunch _

 

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, shifting his glare from the grey view outside to the screen of their computer. Three appointments. All of the clients named something like Mary or Jack or Shawn.

 

No Brian.

 

“Stop trying to huff and puff and blow our shop in, dear. It’s bad for the business” Freddie’s voice did very little to ease Roger’s annoyment. He didn’t even spare a glance towards his friend, just kept on staring the screen. As if looking at it long enough would make a certain name appear to his appointments for the day.

 

_ Fat chance. _

 

A steaming cup of coffee was pushed in front of Roger on the counter, and he couldn’t help but hum appreciatively at the scent.

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s turned you into the big, bad wolf?” Freddie questioned, sitting down in one of the armchairs “A big bad wolf that dresses like an extra from a cheesy teenage music video”

 

Roger stilled, his hand hovering over the mug. Slowly, he looked down at his outfit, cringing inwardly. Ripped jeans, accompanied with a flannel shirt tied to his waist didn’t exactly scream ‘professional hairstylist with a sense of fashion’.

 

Now he knew he looked just as dismal as he felt.

 

“Just a bad day is all” he answered finally, warming his hands around his steaming cup.

 

“Bad day because one certain curly boy hasn’t made an appearance in a while?”

 

Roger bit on his lower lip. Of course Freddie knew, they had been friends forever after all. It had probably taken him one glance and about five minutes to figure out what was bothering Roger. So th blonde figured he might just as well say it out loud.

 

“It’s been over four weeks! He used to come every three weeks and now nothing. Zilch.”

 

“Roger, dear. You do realise how ridiculous you’re being, yes? It’s not like this is the first time ever one of your clients doesn’t show up quite as often as before. Isn’t he a student?” Roger nodded weakly, fighting the urge to wail in frustration. Freddie didn’t understand.

 

“But he told me he’s had hepatitis and he had been in a hospital for ages and that’s why his hair was so bad and hepatitis can reappear right? What if something’s happened to him? What id he’s in the hospital now? His parents don’t live here and he might be there all alone and..” 

 

Freddie shushed Roger’s rant with a wave of his hand, making the blonde want to hurl his coffee cup towards the older man.

 

“I’m going to ignore how ridiculously much you know about that guy, and just point out to you that that is probably the least probable reason for his lack of presence. Like we just established, he’s a student. Some people take school seriously. Or maybe he’s gone to visit his parents if they don’t live here?”

 

“But what if something’s happened?”

 

“You sound like a broken record, Rog”

 

“But what if?!”

 

“I guess we’ll know when he shows up next time”

 

Roger thought about it for a moment. The worry was eating away at him as he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Of course Freddie had a point, he had no way of knowing.

 

_ Unless… _

 

Slowly, the blonde shifted his gaze back to their computer. They had all of the information about all of their customers there. Including Brian’s.

 

“Or I could call him”

 

He heard the sputtering from Freddie’s general direction, and after a few hasty gulps of air the older man was lecturing Roger in earnest. Not realizing that his patronizing tone was only fueling Roger’s idea.

 

“That’s not why the customer records exist and you know that, Rog! Pulling his number for this would be a violation of about a dozen rules and laws!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Fred! No one would know!” Roger shot a desperate look at his friend. His hand was itching towards their shop’s phone, his mind craving for answers. 

 

_ It’s just one fucking phone call _

 

“He would know! What if he would get really mad about you  _ violating his privacy _ ? He could sue your narrow, lovestruck ass for that, and you won’t be able to cut enough hair in your life to cover those costs” Freddie answered sternly, his voice cracking with irritation.

 

“But Fred…”

 

“We’re not allowed to use the information we collect for personal purposes. There’s that on that. Now drop it. You yourself told him to come back in six weeks, so don’t whine when he actually finally takes your advice. Suck it up and get yourself a Tinder for all I care, but do not touch that computer!” 

 

With a final flick of his raven hair, Freddie got up from his chair, grabbed their work phone and marched away from the counter, towards their breakroom. Roger glared after him.

 

_ Since when is Freddie so responsible? Since when isn’t he in support of desperate, romantic gestures? _

 

The blonde tapped his fingers against the counter, glancing at the computer in front of him once more. Just a few clicks and he’d have the information he would need to ease his wandering thoughts. So maybe he was desperate and ridiculous and breaking a lot of rules. 

But, Roger thought as he fished his phone out of his back pocket before looking up the number from their register, breaking the rules and doing dumb stuff wasn’t exactly new for him.

  
  


____________________

 

Brian glanced at his watch as he rushed up the stairs from the tube, back up to the busy street. He was already running three minutes late, and there was still a five minute sprint to go. He could already feel the cold glare he was going to receive from his professor for being late from two of her lectures in one week. Cursing in the wind, Brian pushed his dark curls off his face. The dry, crispy feel of his hair served another rather painful reminder that he hadn’t visited the salon in four weeks now. Four weeks, two days and a few hours, to be exact. 

 

Four weeks felt like a small eternity. He had gotten into a nice pace of one or two appointments per month, and he had even visited the salon for no apparent reason once during his short vacation from his studies. The (hopefully) less apparent reason being his dire need to see Roger. To hear that slightly raspy voice going over the events of the past week, the baby blue eyes shining mischievously over the coffee cup that had seemed to have put down roots into the blonde’s hand.

 

But ever since that little vacation, studies had been kicking Brian’s skinny ass over and over, reminding him how much he had actually fallen behind during his time in the hospital. Essays were due, he had what felt like about ten exams and tests every week. Adding to all of this his bank account that was begging for mercy by now, Brian really couldn’t go back to Kensington hair. At least not right now.

 

So he just kept on jogging down the street, cursing the wind for making his hair an even bigger mess than it already was, the school for dumping all this work on his shoulders, and the world for it’s general unpleasantness. 

 

One day he would be a wealthy astrophysicist and be able to have Roger wash his hair every day before work.

 

_ “You shouldn’t wash your hair every day, it’ll just get dryer” _

 

Roger’s voice in his head was uncanny.

 

Finally reaching his destination, having the walls of his school shielding him from the biting wind, Brian dropped his bag on the floor for a moment. He ran his fingers through his curls once more to tame them somewhat, or at least to get them out of his eyes. Letting out a defeated sigh at the strands that insisted on falling back on his face, he picked his bag up and was about to stomp his way to the lecture hall when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Frowning, Brian stopped to pull the device out. The screen was flashing with an unknown number, and for a while Brian considered just dismissing the call, but something made him press the green symbol and answer the call by saying his name on the line.

 

He was already twelve minutes late, what  harm would another two minutes do?

 

There was a short silence at the other end, and for a moment Brian thought he was being prank called.

 

But then the familiar, raspy voice sounded through the line, making his heart flutter.

 

“Hi, it’s Roger. Fro-from Kensington hair. Hi” Despite his surprise and confusion over the phone call, Brian couldn’t help but Smile at Roger’s unsure tone.

 

“Hi! How are you doing? ” He couldn’t quite bring himself to question Roger’s reasoning for the call, or why it wasn’t coming from the salon’s number that Brian might have saved on his phone. He was just overly happy to hear that voice again. 

 

“I’m good, I’m good..” there was a slight pause, and Brian leaned against a wall, realizing he was smiling like an idiot. But then an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach. Had he made an appointment and completely forgotten about it? That wasn’t possible, right? 

 

He would have remembered.

 

“I just noticed that I haven’t seen you around in a few weeks and I.. uh.. Wanted to make sure everything was.. satisfactory on your last visit” 

 

That sounded like an excuse, if Brian had ever heard one. But there was something in Roger’s tone that made a that familiar, warm feeling bloom in Brian’s chest once again.

 

“No, no, everything was great! I was actually just thinking about you”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I mean I was.. Just thinking about making an appointment. School’s been a handful so I haven’t been able to come” Brian stuttered, feeling all of his wits leave him at the soft, surprised sound he heard from the other end. “But I’ll definitely make an appointment really soon. I was really satisfied the last time, so no need to worry about that” 

 

He blurted the last part out without thinking about it too much, and right away he felt a blush creeping on his face at the thought of being  _ satisfied _ bt Roger.

 

_ Get your mind out of the gutter _

 

“I’m glad to hear that” He could hear Roger chuckling, but he was also pretty sure he heard a sigh of relief. Was it really that common for people to be displeased with their appointments? Brian found it hard to believe, especially since he had been sitting in Roger’s chair for four times now, and had never found anything negative to comment on.

 

“But I was just calling to check up on you.. I mean, to make sure everything was alright… With the appointment… But I’ll see you later, yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely”  _ No more mercy for the bankaccount, then?   _ “I’ll make sure to book the appointment today”

 

“Sounds great”  

 

And with a hasty goodbye, the line went dead. Brian stared at the now dark screen of his phone for a moment, trying to gather what had just happened.

 

_ Did my hairdresser just call to check up on me? _

 

_ ____________________ _

 

The day was well into afternoon before Roger got caught for his little trick. He had been floating on cloud nine after hearing Brian’s voice again, and getting a confirmation that the curly haired man was alright. Everything was right in the world, and he’d see his wonderful astrophysicist again soon. The only thing or person that could bother that sense of happiness was the one who had originally told him not to look for this high by breaking a few rules.

 

The blonde was just exchanging the last pleasantries with a client by the counter, when he noticed Freddie emerging from their break room from the corner of his eye.

 

“Thank you so much, and see you next month!” Roger’s customer chirped, before stepping out the door into the clearing weather. 

 

“See you!” Roger avoided Freddie’s gaze, tapping a rhythm on the countertop with his fingers. Trying to act as nonchalantly as possible, not unlike a child who knew he was going to be scolded for stealing cookies.

 

_ Freddie doesn’t know. You didn’t use the shop’s phone _

 

“So? Is Brian coming, then?” The accusatory tone in Freddie’s words undid all the certainty Roger had built in his mind about his sneakiness. For a moment he thought about trying to fool his friend, but that never worked with Freddie. So, instead, he groaned in defeat.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You fucking idiot actually did it?! I can’t believe you!” Roger’s eyes widened at Freddie’s shriek. The older man looked like he was ready to throttle the blonde right then and there, and only now Roger realised he had walked into a trap and just confirmed Freddie’s doubts.

 

“Well I had to make sure! And he wasn’t mad!”

 

“But he could have been! Jesus, Roger! I’m really starting to believe that all these chemicals have ruined what ever little brain you had in the first place!”

 

“Well then our IQ’s would finally match!” Roger didn’t understand why Freddie was getting so worked up about this, but he did realise he had crossed a line when he saw his friend’s eyes darken.

 

“Well I bet your brilliant arse can figure out the shop all by itself for the rest of the night then. Why don’t you go ahead and probe through all of our clients’ private informations. I’m sure they’ll all be delighted”

 

Roger knew he could have tried to apologize to Freddie right away, but instead he just watched as his friend left the salon in a blur on angry huffs and mean glares. The blonde felt himself deflate a little, and let his head fall against the counter. 

 

He hated fighting with Freddie. Not only because he knew full well it was completely his fault, but because he knew Freddie could hold a grudge and probably wouldn’t show up again in a few days. And managing the shop alone was never fun. No one to talk to, and no matter how the shop was located on the ‘good part’ of the city, there were always all kinds of people around and their shop wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. A lot of drunkards were attracted to the colors and lights, and even though Roger knew he could hold his own, it wasn’t exactly inducing excitement.

 

Roger was silently considering texting Freddie to apologize, just so he wouldn’t have to be alone. But his train of thought got distracted by his phone’s notification sound.

 

An email about a reservation, with the familiar signing in the end. 

 

The three letters that made Roger’s heart skip a beat.

 

_ -Bri _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Managing the salon alone had never been fun in Roger's opinion.
> 
> But you reap what you sow, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Not such a quick update after all *cough cough*  
> My apologies.
> 
> I have updated the tags a bit with this new chapter, so please please check them to be safe! It's nothing too intense or graphic, but better safe than sorry amirite?
> 
> Enjoy! ( >:) mwahahahaha )

Arriving to the shop in the foggy morning hours had never been Roger's favourite thing. While he enjoyed his job and didn't mind working long days sometimes, there was something about the mornings. His brain was slow, he didn't feel like being overly social. Everything felt ten times harder before his fourth cup of coffee.

 

And the clients. The fucking clients. Sometimes Roger wondered why one had to make an appointment for the first opening of the day, if they weren't a morning person. If they were just going to complain about everything and show a sour face.

 

It was like the first clients of the day were always some monsters that were going to crawl back into hiding to their dark caves after their appointments, making room for the actual, considerate, nice clients.

 

Roger found himself facing one of these angry goblins once again. As if handling the shop alone all day wasn't punishment enough for his rude words towards Freddie, of course he needed to deal with the most difficult, annoying type of client right from the beginning of the day.

 

_ “I still see yellow” _

 

Roger wanted to scream and pull out his hair. How, in the name of the everloving God, was it so hard for someone to understand anything their hairdresser told them in the beginning of the four hour appointment? What part of 'We can't make this platinum right away because it's been box dyed for ten years, from roots to ends, with black dye. It won't be white’ was so hard to understand? How come, after Roger working all of his magic and managing to get the hair to a decent, bright blonde color, the mouth of the woman sitting in his chair was still stuck in an unhappy frown?

 

“I mean… It's still really warm. It looks unfinished to me” Roger swore he would have deserved some kind of reward for not stabbing the woman in the eye, and instead smiling politely.

 

“Well like we discussed in the beginning, it's practically impossible to go from black to white in one sitting. We really can't bleach it anymore because that would be really hard on your scalp. I'd say we let it rest for a few weeks, then we can add highlights or even bleach it completely once more if you'd like”

 

“But I don't want to wait for a few weeks. I wanted to get it done today”

 

How could someone twice Roger's age sound so fucking childish?

 

“I understand that, but given the time and the condition of your hair, this is a really good result” He tried to keep the annoyment out of his voice, he really tried. The woman pouted unhappily, running her hands through her hair.

 

“I just don't think it's blonde enough. But I guess we'll leave it here if this is the best you can do”

 

_ The nerve on this bitch… _

 

Roger knew he shouldn't take clients like that too seriously, just remain professional and put his annoyment aside. He couldn't please everyone and as much as it pissed him off, he knew that being polite could save many situations.

 

He still might have forgotten to thank the woman for coming, and dismissed the usual”welcome back” when she left.

 

Flopping down in the chair at the counter, Roger took a quick look at his phone. Freddie hadn’t returned any of his texts or calls. The blonde had known to expect as much, but it still stung a bit. How was he supposed to apologise when the other didn’t even acknowledge him?

 

Realising he didn’t have any customers coming in for a few hours, he took a moment to appreciate the view from their window. Where it wasn’t exactly a sunny day, a few rays of light still made their way through the layer of clouds on the sky, making the city look a bit brighter. Quite a few people were out and about, maybe rushing to have lunch, Roger didn’t really care. But the traffic and movement on the streets calmed him. 

 

Just as the blonde considered closing the shop for a bit to get lunch, the door flew open. The bell chimed, and in came a breath of fresh air.

 

And a man with dark, curly hair came with it.

 

“Hi!” Brian was winded, as if he had been running through the streets. But there was that wide, cheerful smile on his face and Roger melted a bit, despite the confusion that came with seeing the other man.

 

“Hi! What are you doing here? I mean, you have an appointment tomorrow, right?” His heart fluttering in excitement, the blonde got up from his chair and rounded the counter to stand in front of Brian.

 

“Oh, yeah I know. I was just around here and though I’d.. Come to say hi” Brian explained hastily, his arms flailing around a bit as he spoke. Possibly going for the nonchalant, shruggy movement, but more resembling a crazy baby bird. “And now I have. Hi!”

 

Roger couldn’t contain his smile. How could one person be so damn cute? He let out a small chuckle at the taller man’s antics, before gesturing to the armchairs.

 

“You wanna sit down for a moment? I have coffee?”

 

“No, no. I actually need to get going” Brian shook his head, a small frown appearing on his face. Roger tried to swallow his disappointment.

 

“Oh, okay”

 

“I actually.. Um.. Wanted to ask you something” The curly haired man was flailing again, clearly nervous but also very determined about something. He offered Roger a timid smile. “I’m sure you get this a lot from your clients and I don’t want to be disrespectful or anything… I just sort of wanted - or rather wondered.. Or not really ‘wondered’...”

 

Roger could sense he was rambling, and not really getting anywhere. And as cute as it was, the blonde was dying to know where this was going.

 

“It’s okay, I’m sure whatever it is, I’ve heard worse” he attempted to ease the other man up a bit with humour, but only managed to make him blush furiously.

 

“Right. Um.. I mean that sounds bad, people should respect you and not say weird stuff. I mean that’s just generally wrong, not just with you but with everyone. I mean, manners are a thing..”

 

“What did you want to ask me, Brian?” Roger asked with a gentle smile. Surprised of how even his own voice sounded, despite his cartwheeling heart.

 

“Ah, yeah.. So.. I wanted to ask, if you’d maybe, I don’t know.. Want to get coffee tonight? After your shift? Possibly, maybe? Sort of like a… A date?” Brian ended his sentence by twisting his hands together, suddenly looking like a deer in headlights. Clearly eager to get an answer, but also sort of afraid of what it would be.

 

The cartwheeling in Roger’s chest seemed to stop, as his heart left a few beats out. He blinked up at Brian, a dumbfounded smile on his face.

 

_ Answer him you twat, before he takes your silence the wrong way _

 

“I would fucking love to” The blonde blurted out. The relieved bark of laughter Brian let out was like music to his ears. They both stood there for a moment, just staring at each other with bright smiles. Roger felt like his face might just split in two.

 

“Amazing. Great. Really, I’m so happy.. So if I come meet you here when you get off? You close at eight, right?”

 

“It’s a quiet day, I can close a bit earlier” Roger rushed to promise, “How does six sound? You free then”

 

“Sounds great. Six it is” The dark curls pounced as Brian nodded his head. His eyes twinkled adorably, and it took all of Roger’s might to not reach out and kiss him right there and then.

 

“See you then” 

 

After a few more flailing movements of long arms and a couple more unnecessary confirmations of their schedule, Brian was out the door. Roger was left staring at the door with the biggest smile on his lips. For once, watching Brian walk away didn’t leave a hollow feeling in Roger’s chest, but rather a spark on excitement.

 

He would see him again in six hours. They were going on a date.

 

He had six hours to reach Freddie to announce he head made yet another bad decision concerning their livelihoods.

 

____________________

  
  


“Come on Freddie, pick the fuck up..” Roger muttered, balancing his phone in between his ear and shoulder, while trying to get the towels out of the washing machine and onto the drying rack. His friend hadn’t picked up any of his calls during the day and the blonde was getting slightly worried. Sure, he and Fred had had their fair share of disputes over time, but the fact that the other man hadn’t shown up to work  _ or  _ picked up his phone was unnerving. Usually Freddie took any chance to berate Roger after a spat.

 

Roger put the phone on speaker, letting the call go on until it would at least reach Freddie’s voicemail so the blonde could do some berating himself. As excited as he was for the plans for the evening, the situation between him and Freddie needed to be sorted out. Preferably before he would leave the shop for the day.

 

The call never reached the voicemail, because as soon as  the blonde put the phone down on the table to have his full mobility to hang the wet towels on the rack, the line cracked and Freddie’s annoyed voice filled their small breakroom.

 

“What do you want, blondie?” Roger smirked at the nickname. At least Freddie wasn’t  _ insanely  _ angry then. Maybe. “You’ve been calling me non stop for what, five hours now?”

 

“I want to know why the fuck I’m taking care of our co-owned business on my own while you don’t even pick up your phone” 

 

“The reason for that would be that you’re an immature, impolite twat” Freddie sounded very pleased with his choice of insulting words. “Was there something else?”

 

“I already told you I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. If you’d read your texts or answer the bloody phone you would know that” Roger knew that texting an apology wasn’t exactly mature, but he really had no choice when Freddie was being an evasive bastard. “As for that ‘something else’ part… Yeah, I’ll be leaving early today so if you don’t show up, the shop will be closed two hours earlier than usual”

 

“That’s bad for business. May I inquire the reason for such action?”

 

“Well apparently everything I do is bad for business, so I might as well continue on the same track. I have a date” 

 

Roger could hear Freddie’s breath hitching. Silently he hoped that curiosity would win over the still lasting annoyance he could hear in Freddie’s voice. 

 

“A date, huh. So, did you finally grow some balls to ask your curly haired space nerd out, or is he wearing the pants in this relationship?” The blonde had to bite his tongue to not lash out at Freddie. Sure, he had been rude and pretty mean to his friend, but this was uncalled for. They insulted each other all the time. And Roger never got pissy over it like this.

 

“I don't really see how that's any of your business. I'm just calling to let you know I'm closing early” Any thoughts Roger might have had about apologising, or caring what Freddie thought what so ever, were washing away at a rapid pace. Even his cheeriness over his upcoming date with the most gorgeous man on the planet  couldn’t keep the anger towards his friend at bay anymore.

 

_ Fuck this shit. Fuck Freddie for being an oversensitive prick _

 

“I guess it's not. But maybe I should stop by the shop before you leave. You know, just to make sure I get to tell your sweetheart how far 'out of his league” you are? Hm?” A dumbfound silence fell over the line. Roger blinked and felt his jaw drop at Freddie's words.

 

“That's what this is about? Fucking Prenter?! You're being pissy at me for telling that creepy prick off? Are you joking?!” The blonde felt his heartbeat and pitch picking up. Surely Freddie couldn't be serious. “That was bloody weeks ago!”

 

“And I haven't seen Paul since. Maybe consider taking your head out of your ass since it's not a hat, and realising that other people have feelings as well” Their doorbell chimed as a sign that someone had walked in, but Roger was too hung up on Freddie's words and the utterly venomous tone in them. Before he could try to defend his actions however, the line went dead. 

 

Apparently Freddie was not up to discussing it anymore.

 

Sighing, Roger threw the last of the towels on the rack before striding through the beaded curtain to the hall. 

 

One glance towards the door made his blood run cold.

 

_ Speak of the devil _

 

Paul fucking Prenter turned towards Roger, a weird look appearing on his face as he laid eyes on the blonde.

 

“Taylor. Is Freddie around?” The irishman leaned against the counter, looking way too cozy for Roger’s liking. 

 

“He’s having a day off” Roger walked towards him cautiously, keeping his tone even and quite neutral. The echo of Freddie’s annoyed voice playing in the back of his mind.

 

“Ah. Shame. Is he in tomorrow?”

 

“Nope” Getting closer, Roger could smell the stinging stench of alcohol off the man.  The realisation made the blond stop on his track, in what he considered to be a safe distance from the intoxicated man. Better to be safe than sorry, after all. The blonde didn’t really believe the irishman would start anything, but something about him seemed… off.

 

But drunkards often were like that.

 

“Then when, pray tell, might he be around? I really need to get my hair cut” Paul gave him a nasty wink “I might be in need of some other services too, if you know what I mean” 

 

Disgust and anger bubbled to the surface of Roger’s mind, overwriting the cautious thoughts just as fast as they had appeared. Who did this prick think he was, coming here and making such comments? The rush of anger made him take a few steps forward, shoving his finger to Paul’s face.

 

“You better get the hell out of here, Prenter. I don’t want to see your face here ever again, you understand?”

 

“Don’t be so sensitive, Blondie. Nothing wrong with making an extra penny with an ass like his” Paul shrugged, but took a step backwards, moving away from the counter and towards the door. His steps faltering slightly and eyes looking rather unfocused. He was still wearing that disgusting grin, looking the most punchable Roger had ever seen him.

 

The blonde had to fight down the urge to physically push him out the door, Freddie’s comment about his actions being bad for business ringing in his head again.

 

“Get the fuck out. And never show your pathetic face here again” 

 

Paul’s shit eating grin turned into an angry sneer, and he took a step towards the blonde. 

 

“Who are you calling pathetic?” 

 

“The drunk idiot who comes to someone’s workplace to make disgusting comments, thinking that just because they like to act like a cheap, two penny whore, everyone else will too. ”

 

It was the second time in 24 hours that Roger knew he had said the completely wrong words to someone. 

 

The fist colliding with his cheek was a good reminder that getting into an argument with a drunkard was never a good idea. His head snapped to the side from the force behind the punch and he stumbled a few steps. Paul was already coming in with another blow, one that Roger managed to shield himself from with his right arm. Pain erupted from the spot where the irishman’s knuckles rammed against his arm, but it helped to clear Roger’s mind from the initial shock of the first hit. Allowing him to properly push Prenter back, away, before stumbling towards the hall and his tool cart. A hazy thought reminding him there was something in his cart he could defend himself with.

 

_ All the times you’ve wanted to stab a client for being annoying really seem quite silly now, huh? _

 

Roger didn’t quite reach his destination when he felt something heavy colliding against his back with force, sending him crashing to the ground with the weight falling on top of him. The impact forced the air out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air as he felt the weight on top of him shift slightly. Hands grabbed his shoulders, forcing his body around. Black dots invaded Roger’s vision as he faced the drunk, very angry man that was now hovering over him.

 

“Who’s the pathetic one now, huh?!” Paul growled, aiming another hit towards the blonde’s face before gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling his upper body off the floor. 

 

Even through his messy, painfraught mind Roger knew an opportunity when he saw one. Before Paul could land any more hits the blonde spat at his face and jerked his head forward, whacking his forehead sharply against Paul’s nose.

 

When the other man howled in pain and held his now bleeding nose with both hands, Roger was able to crawl away from him, setting his mind back to his earlier goal. The tool cart. Something to use as defense.

The blonde struggled back to his feet, only now realising the metallic taste in his mouth. Not bothering, or really even able to focus on where he was bleeding exactly, he hastily grabbed the scissors laying on top of the cart. 

 

“You’re such a little bitch” Paul muttered behind his hands, stalking towards Roger with blood dripping down his chin. The blonde stumbled backwards, brandishing the scissors in front of him like a small sword. His head was swimming and breath catching in his chest, and he knew he was seriously disadvantaged right now.

 

“Go home, Paul. Sleep it off”

 

“What, you’re not running your mouth at me anymore?” Paul didn’t seem to consider the scissors as much of a weapon, if the way he kept nearing Roger was anything to go by. “I really don’t get why Freddie keeps you around here. You seem pretty useless to me. Just another dumb blonde” 

 

With that, the brunet lunged forward. Roger shielded himself with the scissors, swinging them in Paul’s direction. He felt the metal colliding with something and actually sticking to it. Paul stopped  with another grunt of pain, allowing Roger to catch his breath for a bit.

 

Seeing his scissors sticking up from the other man’s arm sent a rush of relief through him. That would probably sober Prenter up a bit, right?

 

Wrong.

 

With an angry shout Paul grabbed the blonde’s shoulders, shoving him against the shelf behind him. There was a series of loud thumps as the collision caused the bottles to fall on the floor. Roger tried to grab blindly at something to balance himself, only managing to take a hold of the unsteady shelf. Trying to correct his footing he stepped on something that rolled away under his weight, causing his ankle to twist painfully. He let out a pained cry, falling unceremoniously on his back to the floor. The back of his head hit the floor hard, a cracking sound echoing in his head. 

 

Everything went dark after that, only a fuzzy humming bothering his consciousness. Far away from a distance, Roger could hear glass breaking. But he was too tired to care about it, the humming in his head slowly lulling him into unconsciousness.

 

____________________

  
  


Brian was practically skipping down the darkening streets. Excitement bubbling in his chest, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was going on a date. With Roger. The gorgeous, blue eyed blonde had agreed to go out with him. On an actual date. 

 

Brian turned the corner of the street, taking a glance at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. It wasn’t big, or anything nearly fancy enough for Roger, but it was something. He found himself thinking how nice the flowers would look in a vase on the counter of the salon.

 

_ Marking the territory. Not unlike a dog pissing on a street pole _

 

Brian’s easy, excited mood quickly faded and was replaced with dread as he arrived in front of the shop. The big window next to the door was shattered, something thrown through it. The shop was dark, apart from a soft, illuminating glow coming from the back room.

 

“What the actual…” His blood running icy, Brian tried the door, finding it open. Feeling like a thief in the night, he stepped inside. Everything was eerily quiet, apart from the pounding of his heart in his own ears.

 

Had the shop been robbed? And if it had, where was Roger? They had agreed to meet here, yet the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Roger?” Brian didn’t like the way his voice wavered, but it was impossible to keep the distress out of his voice.

 

Receiving no answer, he continued towards the hall. His foot came in contact with something that rolled away after being hit. A bottle? Frowning, Brian looked down. Those were the colorful bottles from the shelf on the wall.

 

His eyes getting used to the dark, the light shining from the backroom, Brian started to make out the mess in the hall. Bottles scattered all around, pieces of broken glass.

 

And in the middle of the mess, laying sprawled on his back, was his blonde angel. Eyes closed, seemingly unmoving in the dim lighting.

 

Brian felt like he couldn’t breathe. And for the first time, at least with Roger around, the breathless feeling wasn’t caused by anything positive, but the utter, cold terror in his gut.

 

“Roger? Roger?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long with this update. Again, only so many hours in a day, and in addition to having a crazy schedule with practise, my procrastination skills are amazing!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos, you lot have no idea how much I appreciate them!
> 
> (Please forgive me for the weird positioning of the text, this update was made on mobile)
> 
> Also, I'm not a medical prifessional of any kinds, everything going on here is based on google and my own experiences
> 
> But yes, here. Have some more angst and stuff.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

_ “999, what’s your emergency?” _

 

_ “My friend.. Uh.. He’s not waking up. I think he’s hit his head” _

 

_ “Sir, can you give me your name and location?” _

 

_ “It’s.. Brian, Brian May. But I don’t know the address.. Kensington hair, the hair salon. I think it’s.. Earls Court road.. Please, he’s not waking up. There’s blood, I think someone attacked him” _

 

_ “It’s alright, Brian. Is your friend breathing? Can you feel a pulse?” _

 

_ “He’s.. Yeah, he’s breathing. But there’s blood” _

 

_ “Can you feel his pulse?” _

 

_ “I think so.. Yeah, it’s there” _

 

_ “Good, that’s good. I have an ambulance coming for you, Brian. Everything will be alright. Can you tell me where your friend is bleeding? Can you see any injuries?” _

 

_ “It’s.. His face, there’s some on his nose and mouth. He has some scratches on his face. Oh my God why won’t he wake up?! What should I do?” _

 

_ “I need you to stay calm, Brian. The ambulance is three minutes away. Has your friend moved at all? Does he react to your voice?” _

 

_ “No” _

 

_ “Do you see any other injuries than the one’s on his face?” _

 

_ “No, I don’t. It’s dark, but I don’t think there’s anything else” _

 

_ “Is there blood under his head? Can you see if there’s anything leaking from his ears or nose?” _

 

_ “I don’t.. No, I don’t think there’s blood under his head. I can’t.. I don’t think there’s anything from his ears. His nose is bleeding though. Should I move him? What do I do? I need to help him!” _

 

_ “I need you to breathe, Brian. You’ve helped your friend by calling us. He’s going to get medical attention very soon. Is his head fallen to the side or is his face turned straight forward?” _

 

_ “It’s.. It’s straight forward, I think. A bit to the side” _

 

_ “Okay. Brian, I need you to put the phone on speaker to have both of your hands free. Can you do that?” _

 

_ “Yes, okay. What do I do?” _

 

_ “Carefully place your hands on both sides of his head. Okay? Don’t move his head, just keep your hands there. If he starts waking up, make sure he doesn’t move his head” _

 

_ “Okay. I’m doing it. I just hold on until the ambulance is here?” _

 

_ “Exactly” _

 

_ “I don’t want to hurt him more” _

 

_ “You are not hurting him, I promise. Just keep his head still. And make sure he keeps breathing. Can you do that?” _

 

_ “He’s breathing. It sounds a bit weird, like.. Like he can’t get enough air through” _

 

_ “Can you tell me if his chest is moving evenly on both sides?” _

 

_ “I..” _

 

_ “Brian?” _

 

_ “Yes. Yes I think it’s alright” _

 

_ “The ambulance is there in a few seconds. Just stay calm. Once they arrive, you can hang up this call. They have all the information you’ve told me and they will help your friend, okay?” _

 

_ “Okay” _

 

_ ____________________ _

  
  


Brian had always had a intense dislike for hospitals. And after his own brush with death, that dislike had developed into deep hatred and disgust towards the pale walls and sanitary smell.

 

He held a steaming cup of tea in his shaky hands, eyes staring blankly at the wall.  His breathing had hardly calmed down after the paramedics had arrived to the salon, and the harsh drags of breath had even prompted one of the paramedics to question if Brian had hurt himself. 

 

Now, afterwards, the question made his face turn into a painful grimace. He hadn’t been the one who had gotten hurt. He hadn’t been the one laying there on the floor, motionless, with blood slowly seeping from his nose.  He had been responding to all of their questions, reacting to the voices around him, unlike…

 

Brian didn’t even want to think about it. He lifted a hand to rub over his eyes, holding in a strangled sob. Of course he didn’t really know Roger that well. They weren’t friends, they weren’t really anything. Yet.

 

That had been supposed to change tonight. They were supposed to go out and have fun and perhaps share an innocent kiss by the end of the night, had everything gone according to Brian’s plans.

 

_ And daydreams _

 

And of course, seeing someone so hurt was a distressing thing, even if it had been a total stranger. Brian didn’t even have the guts to watch the more violent scenes in movies, how was he supposed to deal with things like that in real life?

 

Just being so excited all day and so happy about finally getting to go on the date he had wanted for moths, only made it that much harder when the reality hit Brian square in the face.

 

Yes, it would have been hard seeing any other being like that. But it hadn’t been anyone else. It had been Roger, and Brian’s heart felt like it was ripping into shreds. The blonde had looked so unnaturally still. Each time Brian had seen him before, he had been so lively, moving around constantly. All cheeky smiles and twinkly eyes.

 

The contrast was too harsh.

 

Brian was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the doors to the waiting room opening and letting in a dark haired man. It was only when the newcomer stopped in front of him that Brian lifted his gaze from the floor.

 

“Brian? Your name is Brian, right?” Freddie's voice immediately gave away the truth that he knew exactly what Brian's name was. It sounded more like he was searching for something to say. 

 

“Yes, yes I'm Brian” 

 

“You called the ambulance for Roger?” Brian's heart leaped at the mention of the blonde's name, grim images flashing in his head once more.

 

“I.. Yes. I did. I don't know what happened, I just found him..” His scrambling explanation was cut short by strong arms wrapping him in a tight embrace.

 

“Thank you! I really mean it, thank you so much darling! If you hadn't been there he might have been there all night and I'm just… So glad you found him, dear”  Freddie's voice sounded strangled, as if he was holding in tears.

 

_ Of course he is, his best friend has just been brought to the hospital and his shop has probably been robbed _

 

Brian took in a sharp breath, eyes widening as he realized that the salon had indeed probably been robbed, with the window trashed and all.

 

“Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have called you! I just left the salon when the ambulance left I didn't even realize”

 

“No, don't you apologize, dear. The cops called me, that's why I'm only here now. I had to go there to answer their questions and then wait for the emergency repair for the window. Everything's fine with that” Freddie shook his head, looking very  distraught. “Have you heard anything from him?”

 

“No. They don't.. Um, they won't tell me anything. Because I'm not a close relative or anything” 

 

“Right. Those pesky rules. Well I'm going to the counter to ask if they know anything yet” Brian felt slightly confused, but the determined glint in Freddie's dark eyes stopped him from asking anything. So instead he just watched as the shorter man made his way over to the reception counter, leaning on it to talk to the blonde nurse behind it.

 

It wasn't long until Freddie came back, but long enough for Brian to have gotten caught in gruesome 'what if’ scenarios in his head again. 

 

_ What if they had agreed to only go out at eight instead of six? Roger would have been laying there for two hours longer. _

 

_ What if whoever attacked him had been more aggressive and had actually managed to hurt him even further? _

 

_ What if it had been too late by the time Brian had gotten there? _

 

“You really are a pensive one, aren't you?” Freddie's voice brought him back to present again. Brian swallowed thickly, looking at the other man but not really seeing him. Just staring off into nothing, straight through him.

 

“We can't go see him yet because he's pretty drugged up still, but Roger's alive and there's nothing life threatening going on” Freddie's words finally snapped him out of it.

 

“What? They told you that? Are you sure? He's alright?”

 

“Well, as alright as he can be, considering everything. But yes, they told me he should be just fine. We can go see him once the worst of the pain meds wear out a bit. Might be an hour or less. Or more”

 

Brian let out a breath he had been holding, apparently since he had arrived. Freddie sounded so much more relaxed and not as scared as before. Brian felt dizzy with relief, and a small sob escaped his lips, making him feel like a total idiot right away. 

 

“Fuck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't..” His hands shook so badly he had to put his tea cup down on the table next to the sofa. “I don't even know him. I mean this seems so.. It's probably a lot harder for you and I'm just… Oh I'm just so happy he's going to be alright” Brian was fully aware he was blabbering nonsense and it might have bothered him had it not been for Freddie’s gentle smile.

 

“I can see why he likes you. You are sort of cute” The shorter man sat beside him, leaning slowly against the backrest. Brian could feel his cheeks flush crimson. “He’s going to be fine and that’s all that matters right now. And don’t minimize tonights effects on yourself like that, darling. It doesn’t matter that I’ve known him for longer, I believe this is just as hard on you as it is on me. And considering the fact that you’re still here, I’m going to venture a guess and say that you like him just as much as he likes you. Which might make this even harder on you”

 

Brian didn’t know how to answer, so he just chewed on his lip anxiously. Hearing Freddie voice out both Brian’s and Roger’s apparently obvious feelings like that made his heart take a few happy leaps. But then he remembered Roger’s lifeless form on the floor again and opted to stay quiet, not trusting his voice.

 

“Besides, maybe me knowing Roger for longer is actually what makes this bearable for me. That boy has a bad case of the Dumb Bitch disease, and I’ve seen him in some dire situations over the years” Freddie let out a tense chuckle, rubbing his hands over his face. “I hope he’d be a little less prone to accidents, but I guess that he’s a whole package. Bandaids and all, take it or leave it”

 

Brian dared to glance at Freddie quickly. The other man sounded calm enough, considering the situation, but there was an underlying tone to his words that Brian couldn’t quite recognize. Not quite hostile, but slightly turning towards something less friendly.

 

“Yeah.. I guess you’d never hope for anything bad to happen to your friends” Brian said carefully. Freddie hummed quietly, picking at his cuticles.

 

“Indeed. And even though I wasn’t there for him tonight, I’m usually pretty good at making sure nothing bad happens to him. You know, making sure he eats his veggies, doesn’t get an alcohol poisoning and doesn’t date the wrong kind of people” Freddie gave him a cheerful, yet slightly frightening grin “Stuff like that”

 

_ He’s giving you a shovel talk _

 

Brian looked at Freddie, completely dumbfounded. Was this really a good time and place for this? For a fleeting moment he was afraid that the other man might have thought that  _ he _ had attacked Roger, and was already building up a panicked exculpation when Freddie’s face melted into an honest, warm smile and he let out a snort.

 

“You really are a dear, aren’t you? Calm down, I’m messing with you, darling! The fact that you made sure he got here and then stayed, waiting for information on him tells me enough of who you are, Brian May. I’m just trying to lighten the mood, you look like you might pass out any second”

 

“Uhhuh… Yeah, okay. Great. Good. Nearly worked”

 

After the initial shock from Freddie’s antics, the conversation got a lot smoother. Brian found out that Freddie really had a wicked sense of humor, and the man also had some very interesting stories about Roger. By the time a nurse came to announce them that they could go in and see the blonde, Brian had nearly gotten over his shaky hands and the flashbacks to that moment when he’d walked to the salon earlier that evening.

 

“So his dad still thinks he’s studying dentistry?”

 

“Yes! I don’t know how he’s been able to keep it that way. Oh he’s going to be so mad at me for giving you all the first date story punchlines in advance!”

 

“Mr Mercury? You were here for Mr Taylor?” Both men looked up to see the blonde nurse from earlier, standing a respectful distance away, but addressing Freddie with a friendly smile. “He’s been waking up for a moment and is ready for visitors”

 

Brian and Freddie hurried to their feet, ready to follow the nurse.

 

“He is a little out of it still, and probably won’t be up for long periods at the time. But having a few friendly faces around can never hurt, just be mindful of loud noises. And also, don’t be alarmed but the area around his eyes is bruising quite intensively, it sometimes happens with skull fractures. And there are some nasty looking lacerations on his face, but he's not in any pain right now because of the medication”

 

Once they reached the room, Brian's anxiety suddenly skyrocketed. He wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't his business. He should just let Freddie take care of it, and maybe show up again a few months later. As a client. Was he taking advantage of the situation? 

 

_ Roger probably just wants to be left alone right now _

 

“I think I’ll wait out here for a bit, yeah? I don’t want to overwhelm him” He muttered. Freddie gave him a weird look, before nodding slowly and walking into the room with the nurse.

 

As soon as the door closed after them, Brian turned to lean his back against the wall. He sighed heavily, before sliding down along the wall, finally sitting on the floor.

 

Oh how he hated hospitals.

 

Seeing the white walls, and the fucking smell. All of a sudden all of the comfort from his and Freddie’s friendly banter was gone, leaving a hollow panic in it’s wake. He remembered the helpless feeling of laying in one of those beds, day after day, just waiting to be allowed to go home. The constant, throbbing pain. And all of those sympathetic faces around him, usually just making it feel ten times worse.

 

He didn’t want to be one of those faces for Roger but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to put on a brave front. Everything about the current situation, from his own rather recent negative experiences with hospitals to seeing Roger all banged up and hurt, scared him to no end. And as soon as he was left alone with this thoughts, the ‘what if’ s came back.

 

Later on, he would go on record to thank all kinds of Gods for Freddie to peek out from the room after maybe five minutes.

 

“Oh good, you’re still here. He’d like to see you, if you’re not in a hurry”

 

_ Well you really can’t avoid him now so suck it up _

 

“Sure” Freddie helped Brian to his feet, giving him a slightly worried look.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, of course. Just a bit tired”

 

“Well, that makes two of you. Maybe you can cuddle” Freddie gave him a saucy wink, before pulling him into the room.

 

Brian would have blushed once again, if the sight in the room hadn’t drained the last drop of color from his face.

 

Roger was lying on the bed, slightly propped up with a few pillows. There were dark bruises around his eyes, like someone had smeared purple and red makeup on his face. There were also some colorful marks on his right cheekbone, the slight swelling making it look even higher than normally. The light blue hospital gown he was wearing was doing very little to soften the sharp contrast of the bruises against his pale skin.

 

“Hi” Roger’s voice was rough and scratchy, like he’d just woken up. Which, when Brian thought about it, was exactly the case.

 

“Hi. How are you feeling?” Brian took a cautious step closer to the bed, carefully meeting Roger’s eyes.

 

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus” the blonde chuckled, the sound sending warm shivers down Brian’s spine. Weird how a little thing like that could make him feel so much better.

 

Now that he was closer Brian could see the thin tapes over the bridge of Roger’s nose, and the small cut he had on his right eyebrow. But there was a familiar glint in his tired, blue eyes, and Brian could have weeped from joy.

 

“I heard you called the ambulance for me. Thank you”

 

“No please don’t thank me. Of course I helped you”

 

“And of course I thank you for it, you dummy” Roger squinted at him, shifting slightly on the bed.

 

“Are you in pain? Should I call the nurse?” 

 

_ Ladies and gentlemen, the creepy mother hen is here _

 

Brian couldn’t help his worry, but Roge soon made it go away with another light laugh.

 

“No need, I’m on some pretty good drugs at the moment” the blonde assured, before Freddie piped in.

 

“He just can’t see you because they took his contacts away”

 

“Fred!” Roger sounded terrified, like his biggest secret had just been revealed. Like he didn’t care about the fact that he was currently lying in a hospital bed after being beaten up; his biggest problem was that his bad eyesight was now out in the open.

 

“Oh please, darling. He would have found out sooner or later”

 

“Not from you!”

 

“Of course from me! What else are friends for?” Freddie winked. Brian gave a short, confused laugh, following at the exchange. If it weren’t for the obvious differences, Roger and Freddie really could have been brothers.

 

“You’re a brat” Roger mumbled, picking at the sheet in his lap. ‘

 

“And you love me for it. Anyways, I’m going to leave you two lovebirds alone, and go to your flat to fetch some clothes for you. And your glasses” Before Roger could hurl any insults after his friend, Freddie was out of the room.

 

“Sorry about that” The blonde muttered, sharing a half hearted grin with Brian. 

 

“No apologies needed. I’m happy you’re feeling good enough”

 

“I really owe that to you. Seriously, thank you” Brian was about to argue, but Roger waved his hand lazily “It’s rude to brush aside one’s gratitude like that, you know” 

 

“Sorry about that. I think i’m just a bit messy  right now” Brian offered, smiling at the blonde.

 

“No worries. I’m not exactly in my prime right now either, am I?”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Roger closed his eyes for a bit, and Brian couldn’t take his off the blonde. He was so obviously hurt and injured, yet he was still the most amazing being Brian had ever laid eyes upon.

 

_ You really got it bad _

 

“Not quite the date you had planned, eh?” Brian couldn’t help but let out an amused huff of air.

 

“Gods, no. But that can wait. Just get better first”

 

Roger smiled, wide. All pearly white teeth and crinkled eyes.

 

“Does that mean you still want to go out with me?”

 

“Absolutely. If you’d like. I mean we don’t have to, I completely understand if you don’t want to anymore. And we can wait however long...”

 

“I’d love to go out with you, Brian. Now shut up, you’re too cute when you blabber like that and my face hurts when I smile”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a bit more hair in the next one, I promise)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are cleared up, others are left hanging (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the very late update! It's a tad bit longer to make up for it, lovies!  
> (I must apologise for any and all typos, this was half written on a phone, and the other half in the middle of the night when i was supposed to be sleeping)
> 
> Anywho! There will be one more chapter after this one! But I do have some more stuff in store for this verse, so if you're interested put ya hands in the air!
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Leave a comment or kudos if you do!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

On the third day in the hospital, Roger could have sworn he was slowly losing his mind. The first day had been a haze of painkiller induced sleep, the second one very much the same but with a hint more Brian and Freddie. As it seemed, the duo had gotten impossibly close in the span of two days, having relaxed conversations and giggling at each other’s stupid jokes.

 

Not that Roger wanted to complain. Having his possibly-future-boyfriend get along with Freddie was a huge relief. The older man tended to get a tad protective, for reasons Roger couldn’t always understand.

 

_ It’s because of all the dumb shit you do all the time _

 

The only downside to the pair getting on like a house on fire, was that they often appeared in the same opening of the door, and left the room in the evening in the same manner.

 

Which meant that Roger had little to no opportunity to gush to Freddie about Brian, let alone do something gush worthy WITH Brian. He was just stuck there, laying in his bed, trying to take part in their conversations but finding it a bit hard to focus for a long period of time still. His doctor had warned that that might be the case for a few days to come still, what with the pain medications and the concussion still affecting him.

 

Roger groaned at the memory of having the doctor list his injuries the day before. He had never seen anyone as pale as Freddie had been in that moment. The blonde had been sure his friend was going to pass out at the mention of a skull fracture. Thankfully it was a very small, clean one, but enough to give the doctor a reason to keep Roger in for a few days.

 

The blonde glanced at the clock on the wall. Visiting hours were starting in about fifteen minutes, so he still had time to finish the current episode of ‘FRIENDS’ he had been watching. Freddie had been kind enough to fetch his laptop, along with a few other items, from his flat. Knowing how bored his younger friend easily got.

 

Roger would have thanked him, if it hadn’t been for the eyeglass case he found on top of all the other stuff in the bag his friend had brought.

 

_ “Jesus fucking Christ, Fred. I’m not wearing these” _

 

_ “Of course you are, darling. You already have a headache from the crack in your skull, do you really want to make it worse by squinting at everything?” _

 

Roger didn’t. So he had begrudgingly worn the glasses for most of the time, hiding his face behind his long hair. 

 

Yes, it was nice to see without squinting and concentrating immensely. But God, at what cost?

 

Roger was watching as Rachel Green and Ross Geller broke up for the millionth time, when he heard the door to his room open. As an automatic reaction, he slammed his laptop shut, and scrambled the glasses off his face, as if getting caught red handed watching porn.

 

“Oh, you’re awake”  It was a pleasant surprise to see Brian walk through the door alone. A surprise that made Roger’s heart leap two beats at a time, but a pleasant one none the less.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sleeping is getting a tad boring already” the blonde answered, giving the curly haired man a wink.

 

He knew he wasn’t looking his best at the moment, with the bruises and scratches still very clearly on his face. But if the blush that dusted Brian’s cheeks was anything to go by, he still got it.

 

“If you say so” Brian said, smiling gently. He placed a newspaper next to Roger on the bed, before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Just like he had yesterday and the day before. 

 

“Anything interesting happening in the world?” The blonde asked, replacing the computer in his lap with the paper.

 

“Nothing much, really”

 

“Okay good, then i won’t miss anything if i don’t read this quite yet. Thanks though” He chucked the paper on top of the laptop  he had just put on the bedside table. He didn’t exactly need the paper since all the news were on the internet, but Brian bringing the paper was somehow so adorable and sweet he couldn’t bring himself to completely ignore it.

 

“Freddie’s not coming today?” Roger asked, regretting it almost instantly as Brian looked a bit disappointed at his question.

 

“Uh.. He texted me that he’ll be here around noon. I can go to the cafeteria until then, it’s fine. I just thought..”

 

“No, oh god no. I didn’t mean that at all” Roger offered a gentle smile, fiddling with the glasses in his hands. “It’s just that you two have seemed to be joined at the hip since I was brought here” Brian’s face lit up a bit as he smiled shyly, the disappointment melting away.

 

“Freddie seems like a nice guy”

 

“He is. He’s great”

 

There was a short silence between them. A dull pain made itself known in the back of Roger’s head, but he had learned to ignore it very well in the few hours he had been awake that day. The doctor was cutting back on the pain medications, as the intention was that Roger could go home soon.

 

So instead of focusing on the pain in his head, he focused on Brian. The other man was looking around the room, obviously thinking about something to say. So Roger let himself get lost ztaring at his features. The nose, the lips, the eyes. So beautiful. 

 

He could spend hours staring at him.

 

The thing that bothered Roger was the hair. His vision was blurry because for some reason he still held his glasses in his hands, but he could still see the frizz, and the way a few loose strands stuck to Brian’s face.

 

“What?” 

 

_ Oops, got caught staring _

 

Brian looked at him with a confused expression, but Roger just smiled.

 

“Nothing”

 

“You know, if you can’t see properly, you should wear the glasses. They don’t help your vision when they’re in your hand”

 

“That’s not why I was staring!”

 

“So you were staring, then?”

 

Roger rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

 

“I was looking at your hair. It’s frizzy” Brian’s hand immediately flew to his nest of curls, and he blushed again.

 

“Ah, yes… I guess I’ve been a bit lazy with it lately. And it’s getting a bit long, too, I suppose” he tugged at a curl that kept stubbornly falling on his face. Roger remembered that Brian had made an appointment for a trim before.. Well. Before it had all gone to shit.

 

“If it’s bothering you I can braid it for you so it won’t fall on your face” The offer left the blonde’s lips before he could stop it, and it was his turn to blush. He felt a bit sily for even having such an idea, let alone mentioning it out loud…

 

“Would you? I’ve been wearing it on a ponytail but the strands keep getting loose” 

 

Brian didn’t seem to be joking. In his head, Roger counted the odds to meeting the one guy in London who, not only was the text book example of a dream husband in each and every way, but also didn’t mind wearing his hair in a braid.

 

“O-of course” Roger made a move to get up from his position against the pillows, but Brian’s hands shot up and he looked at the blond with wide eyes.

 

“No, you can’t get up. I don’t want you to strain yourself”

 

“Well I can’t reach you from here”

 

“...Right”

 

“Well.. Hold on” Roger muttered, shifting slightly where he sat, so he was facing the side of the bed, more than the feet end. The new position strained his bruised ribs slightly, but he was careful not to let it show. He patted the mattress on the edge of the bed. “If you sit here I can reach you and I don’t  _ really _ need to get up”

 

Roger didn’t believe Brian would actually do it. But for the umpteenth time that morning, the curly haired man surprised him and, although very shyly and carefully, moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Roger.

 

Roger wanted to squeal with happiness and just wrap his arms around the taller man, but he settled with letting out a shaky breath. Even with Brian’s back to him, the blonde could very well imagine the small blush and awkward smile on the taller man’s face.

 

“Okay let me see what I’m working with..” Roger muttered, lifting his hands to card through the dark curls. Lifting his arms cased a stab of pain from his lower rib cage, but he managed to keep any sounds of discomfort to himself. His determination to ignore it, and the heavenly feel of Brian’s hair in his hands actually made the ache in his body dull away.

 

“So, what’s the verdict? Is it beyond repair?” Brian asked shyly, keeping his head very still. Roger let out an amused snort.

 

“Nothing is beyond repair when you and your hair have me”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh, no wait I’ll take that back. Don’t bleach your hair at home or try to cut your own bangs. Even I can’t save you after those”

 

“Duly noted”

 

Even if laughing caused his whole body to burn and ache like no tomorrow, he didn’t even try to stop it. Having Brian there felt like having his own personal ray of sunshine in the room. Only there for him, helping him forget everything that had been going on those past few days. Maybe he wasn’t completely sure how and when exactly they had gotten to the point where it felt completely normal for Brian to come visit him in the hospital, but he was very happy they had.

 

“Tell me if I’m tugging too hard” Roger parted Brian’s hair circularly from the crown of his head, before dividing the part into three smaller portions. “French braid sound alright?”

 

“I have no idea what that is, so sure” The blonde rolled his eyes fondly, even though Brian couldn’t see it. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Roger combed his fingers carefully through Brian’s hair, weaving the strands in his other hand together. Adding small portions of hair to the braid, taking one small section at a time, alternating between each side of Brian’s head. He took his time, making sure the braid was tight enough but not uncomfortably so, smoothing the strands over before taking more to avoid creating any bumps or tangles.

 

Nearing the hairline on Brian’s neck, he couldn’t help but ‘accidentally’ brush his fingers against the pale skin. As he added the last strands to the braid, he repeated the same touch a few times, noticing how small bumps rose to Brian’s skin and the taller man shivered slightly.

 

Roger’s heart was picking up speed as he finished the braid, the rest of it going way faster than he would have liked now that he didn’t have to add any sections hair to the work anymore. He could have kept braiding forever but there was only so much hair and if he kept going any longer the whole thing would fall apart.

 

“Do you.. Have a ponytail?” Roger noticed how raspy his own voice suddenly sounded and suddenly he was very happy that Brian couldn’t see his blushing face.

 

“Oh.. I actually don’t” The taller man also sounded like had just been woken up from some kind of trance, and the huskiness in his voice did very little to calm Roger’s galloping heart.

 

“Well i can just tie it up for now, you can find a hair tie for it later” The blonde muttered, twisting the end of the braid around itself a few times before pulling it tight. Slowly, he let go of the hair to see if it’d stay in place.

 

It did.

 

He no longer had a reason to touch it.

 

“Um. Yeah. There you go” He said quietly, watching as the other man lifted a careful hand to touch the braid.

 

“Feels great! Thanks” Brian turned around swiftly, only to freeze completely with his face only inches away from Roger’s. The blonde blinked a few times, blue eyes locking with hazel. 

 

Roger could feel Brian’s breath on his skin, the warm air brushing against his lips. He could see Brian’s gaze flicking to his lips and then back up to his eyes and oh how badly he just wanted to lean forward and steal a kiss.

 

Of course that’s not what he got to do, because world just didn’t seem to be in favour of Roger Meddows Taylor.

 

The door to the room flew open, and for the second time that morning Roger recoiled backwards as if he’d gotten caught doing something very bad.

 

_ Not exactly untrue. Kissing your clients? Bad hairdresser, bad! _

 

Of course Brian was way more than a client at this point, but judging from the way the taller man scrambled off the bed as Freddie strode into the room, his thought process had been somewhat similar to Roger’s.

 

“Hello, darlings! Did you miss me?” Roger wanted to throw a pillow towards his friend, but the sharp pain in the back of his head from his sudden movements made him decide against it. He just let out a defeated groan, as Brian muttered a shy ‘Hello, Fred’.

 

“Why so glum? It’s a fine day, no one has died and Roger’s handsome doctor just told me that our dear Blondie should be getting home tomorrow” Freddie found his place in a chair to the side of the room, crossing his legs as he sat down. His smile gave away that he wasn’t as oblivious to the situation he had just interrupted as one might have thought.

 

“Didn’t your mother teach you to knock? Also stop drooling after my doctor” Roger muttered, glancing at Brian before fixing Freddie with a murderous glare.

 

“My mother taught me great many things. I’ve just decided to ignore some of them for the benefit of the situation” Freddie answered, smile still in place. “And don’t lecture me about drooling. It’s not my fault that doctor Hutton is impossibly good looking” 

 

Roger rolled his eyes before closing them briefly. The pain in his head was increasing rapidly and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because Freddie was being annoying, or if it maybe had something to do with the crack in his skull.

 

“Are you alright, dear?”

 

“I’m fine. Stop frowning, it’ll give you wrinkles” The blonde didn’t even need to see his friend to know the look he had on his face.

 

“You’re right, I’m way too young to be wrinkly”

 

“No it’s just that you already have so many”

 

“Roger you should know that my moral sense doesn’t advice me against hitting someone with a concussion”

 

“Fred your moral sense advices you against very few things, we both know that”

 

“Yes and do you know what those few things don’t include? Doing your doctor”

 

Roger was ready to let out a skull splitting tirade of how improper Freddie was being, when he door opened again, letting in the man of the hour.

 

“Doctor Hutton!” Freddie and Roger exclaimed in unison, but with completely different tones.

 

“I see everything is going alright in here” The man in the white jacket smiled, and Roger couldn’t miss the way his brown eyes lingered on Freddie for a millisecond longer than maybe appropriate.

 

_ Oh great, it’s mutual _

 

“Yes. Quite ready to go home to be honest” Roger answered, putting on his fakest smile. The doctor huffed an amused laugh before scribbling something down in his pad.

 

“Well, as I’m sure Mr. Mercury here already mentioned, I think you’ll be good to go tomorrow. Due to the fracture in your skull I’d still like another x-ray and MRI to make sure everything is alright. I already made you an appointment for those for tomorrow morning, and if everything looks alright, you’ll be free to go” Roger nodded, already excited at the thought of getting out. It was very hard to dislike his doctor, no matter how protective the blonde felt of Freddie.

 

Roger being in the hospital was a good reminder his friend’s taste in men wasn’t exactly amazing.

 

“I’ll make the papers ready tonight, along with the papers of your sick leave for the insurance company”

 

“Hold up. Sick leave?” All of a sudden it was way easier to hate this guy.

 

“Why yes. The standard healing time of a skull fracture is six weeks, and considering your line of work, it’s not exactly going to be easy to do with a sprained ankle either. I’d suggest at least three weeks of minimal physical strain, and then two or three more with slowly easing your way back to normal routines. These things are not to be taken lightly”

 

Roger gaped at the doctor. He was joking, right? He had to be! There was no way in hell he could just take six weeks off work like that! He couldn’t voice his disbelief before Freddie butted in.

 

“Of course, doctor Hutton. I’ll make sure he stays out of the salon for whatever time is needed” His voice was basically dripping honey and Roger was ready to spew some truths about where the good doctor could shove his recommendations, when Brian tapped him on the knee lightly. The blonde looked at him, and any unkind words died on his tongue.

 

“Maybe you should listen to him? Ignoring the sick leave might just make it worse and you’ll end up with an even longer leave” Brian said quietly, with a tentative smile. Roger wanted to argue but he really couldn’t.

 

_ You’re not even officially dating and he has you wrapped around his little finger _

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll be on sick leave then” The blonde muttered, earning a smile and a nod from his doctor.

 

“Good choice. I’ll see you in the morning for your scans, then” The doctor nodded to all of them, writing some more notes to his pad before moving to the door. “Oh, and also. There are two police officers waiting, they’d like to take your statement about the attack and also discuss some things concerning the damage that was done to your shop. Shall I let them in?”

 

Roger’s mouth went dry. A statement. That meant he would have to talk about what had happened. He would have to say outloud who had done it. The blonde glanced at Freddie, who was already nodding to the doctor, asking him to send the officers in.

 

He really didn’t want to do this with Freddie in the room. As much as he wanted his friend to know what a lowlife scum Paul Prenter was, it felt wrong to do it like this. To just bombard him with the information.

 

But he didn’t have time to worry about it because soon two policemen were walking into the room, asking Brian to leave as he would give his statement separately.

 

“Can you come back later? I could use some company” Roger blurted out, wanting to reach for Brian’s arm but deciding against it.

 

Of course the bugger just smiled kindly.

 

“Sure. I’ll be in the cafeteria” And with that he left, leaving Roger to dread of what was to come.

 

“Hello, Mr. taylor, Mr. Mercury. We’re going to go over this very quickly, if there’s anything you’d like to add later, you can give us a call or stop by the station. It takes a little time to get these things through the grinder, so there’s no reason to stress about it now” A kind looking officer explained. He was holding a notepad, and as he turned the pages to find an empty one, Roger was sure he was going to be sick.

 

Could he ask Freddie to leave? Did he really need to be here for this?

 

“So, Mr. Taylor.  If you could give us a brief run through of what you remember of the night? Anything that might help us identify your attacker. There has been a series of break in’s on the area and maybe this is somehow connected to those, so if you Mr. Mercury can think of anyone with a motive to do such things feel free to mention”

 

“Well there is this one guy, what’s his name.. He lives close to the salon, he’s been around a few times. Sort of an obscure character that one” Freddie piped in immediately, hands flailing as he explained, looking at Roger for confirmation, “Walks around in a green hoodie, hardly takes the hood off. Rog?”

 

“What, Keith? No, it wasn’t him” Roger muttered, keeping his eyes strained on his sheets.

 

“If you have a full name, we can definitely go chat with him. If he’s been round a lot he might have been mapping the opportunities to rob the place”

 

“It wasn’t a robbery” Roger muttered. Sure, he didn’t want to shock Freddie, but even less he wanted the police to go knocking on innocent people’s doors while Prenter walked free.

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“It wasn’t a robbery. He wasn’t there to rob us” The blonde repeated, a little louder this time. There was a strangling feeling in his throat, and it only got worse when he dared a look at Freddie. His friend looked so confused, and also quite frightened.

 

“Mr. Taylor, did you know the attacker? Or his motives?” Roger swallowed once, twice. He needed to rip off the bandaid. He needed to get this thing moving so he could start fixing the damage it would inevitably cause with Freddie.

 

“I do know him, yes. He’s a client of ours” One last apologetic glance at Freddie, before he casted his eyes down again. “His name is Paul Prenter”

 

“What?!” Freddie’s loud voice made a pain shoot through Roger’s skull and he winced slightly. “This was Paul?! He beat you up?! For fucking what?! I’m going to fucking kill him!”

 

“Mr. Mercury please calm down” The officer asked kindly, clearly taken aback by the strong reaction. “Do either of you have a personal relationship with this Paul?”

 

“Thank fucking god not! He’s a client” Freddie answered, and Roger could feel his burning gaze on his skin. He didn’t dare to look up.

 

“Mr. Taylor? Can you tell us what happened with Prenter that night? Was he trying to rob you, was he unhappy about something?”

 

“No, he didn’t want… He was drunk. He came in, asking if Fred was there. Which he wasn’t, so Prenter got sort of upset. He said some… insulting things, I asked him to leave and he just.. Flipped” Roger cut the story very short, hyper aware of Freddie standing right next to the bed in a very rigid position.

 

_ Maybe he doesn’t believe you _

 

“So Prenter started the fight?”

 

“Yes.He got a few hits in, I managed to get my scissors to defend myself, I stabbed him in the arm. He pushed me against the shelf, that’s when I fell and hit my head and passed out” He didn’t want to elaborate the story further, just thinking he would answer any further questions the police would ask.

 

“Do you remember him leaving the shop?”

 

“No. I was already out cold. I guess I heard glass breaking, but I’m not sure”

 

“Well then probably he broke the window when he left, if he was upset and intoxicated”

 

There was a short silence when the officers wrote the information down. Roger didn’t dare to lift his eyes, too scared of what he’d see. Angry Freddie was not something he was ready to face right now, and for some reason he was sure that was exactly what he would have to deal with if he looked at anywhere but the sheets.

 

“Well, if you gentlemen have nothing to add, we are going to go get the case started. We might call you for any extra information, and also don’t be afraid to call yourselves if you think of something to add”

 

Roger had a small urge to say something more, just to delay the inevitable moment he’d be alone with Freddie. But nothing came out, and as the police officer’s left, he could basically hear the silence ringing in his ears.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Roger?” Freddie asked in a voice so quiet and unsure it broke Roger’s heart a bit. Carefully, he dared a quick glance at his friend. To his huge relief, Freddie didn’t look angry. Just immensely worried.

 

“I don’t know, Fred. I just.. We’d just fought about him, I just didn’t want to bring him up again” The blonde admitted feebly, feeling his lower lip starting to tremble “I guess I was afraid that you.. That you wouldn’t believe me. Because you really liked him and you knew I didn’t”

 

“Oh darling!” Freddie cooed, crawling on the bed to cradle Roger in his arms. The blonde didn’t resist, just buried his face against his friend’s chest. Of course he now realised how dumb he had been, but he could always blame the head injury for that.

 

“Roger, you know I would never question if you told me such things? I mean you must know that, dear!”

 

“I know, Fred. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just didn’t want to bring it up. I just really want all of this to be done with”

 

“Oh honey I know. Don’t you bother your concussed little head with it anymore. Prenter can rot in hell for all I care. If I ever meet him again, I will personally make sure that he will” Roger let out a watery laugh, carefully squeezing Freddie closer to himself. This whole thing was so stupid, but at least Freddie wasn’t mad at him anymore. And that was everything.

 

“You really shouldn’t shout out death threats while there are police officers in the room, though”

 

“Oh please. They’re probably used to emotional people saying all kinds of stuff. How can they tell I was absolutely serious”

 

“Fred”

 

“I was. If I give a shovel talk to your soon to be boyfriend, I sure as hell will plot and execute the gruesome murder of someone who beat you up”

 

“You gave Brian a shovel talk?”

 

“...Of course not. Where’d you get such an idea?”

 

“Freddie!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up some happiness with a nice bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! We're here! The final chapter of the Hairsalon AU that ended up being very little of hair, and a hole lot of other stuff! But I hope you've enjoyed it none the less!
> 
> As it is, I have four stories started/thought through for this verse. They will be added separately, and in no chronological order. They'll just pop up when ever i have the inspiration, so keep an eye out!
> 
> But, here you go! Every comment and kudo is greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

Walking into the shop felt like coming home, no matter how fresh the bad memories were in Roger’s mind. So what if he had had one of the worst nights of his life there, the salon had also witnessed some of the best. And those held more weight in his eyes. 

 

He heard the familiar chime of the doorbell as he struggled through the door with his crutches. It wasn’t exactly easy to balance on one foot and the sticks, while fending off the heavy door that kept falling closed on him again and again.

 

“Roger? What are you doing here I thought I told you to text me when you got out!” Freddie’s confused yelp was like music to the blonde’s ears, and he had barely managed to get into the salon with his friend’s help, when the older man wrapped him into a tight hug.

 

“Ow, Fred, careful on the ribs” Roger huffed but returned the hug clumsily with one arm, letting the crutch clatter to the floor.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry darling” Freddie pulled back a bit, examining Roger’s face more carefully. Clearly taking note of the ever lingering bruises and scratches, tutting quietly. “I wonder if you’ll ever return to your previous state of beauty”

 

“Rude, Freddie. Just twist the knife in the wound” The blonde huffed, knowing full well his friend was only joking.

 

“No but for real” Freddie’s tone got a lot more serious as he bent down, grabbing the crutch from the floor, handing it to the blonde “How’d you get here? Please tell me you didn’t take a cab? I seriously could have gotten you from the hospital”

 

“With what? A bus? You don’t have a bloody car”

 

“With John, of course. He’d make a dexterous steed I’m sure”

 

“Freddie, please stop using my name in such weird sentences” Roger couldn’t help but smile as John emerged from the back room, with a mock annoyed look on his face. Freddie just laughed, making way for the younger man to come and give Roger a one armed hug. “I’m glad you’re okay” the electricians voice held a great deal of warmth and it magde Roger even happier that he’d decided to ask Jim for a ride here instead of his apartment.

 

“Didn’t see you in the hospital, wishing me to get well soon” The blonde answered with a wink. Of course it didn’t phase John in the slightest.

 

“Someone had to look after your shop and console your grieving customers” John nodded towards the counter, and as Roger followed his gaze, he spotted to vases with bouquets of flowers in them.

 

“What are those?”

 

“Flowers, dear. Is your concussion really on the mend if you don’t recognize them?”

 

“Oh sod off, Fred. I meant from who?” The blonde looked at John for answers, knowing Freddie would just take the opportunity to make even more jokes.

 

“Well the smaller one was here when I came to clean up the day before yesterday” John started, “It was laying there in the middle of the shards of glass by the door. I figured it had already been here, so I put it into some water” 

 

Roger was confused for a second. They hadn’t had any flowers. They were too lazy to look after them, and dead flowers didn’t really fit the decor. But his confusion soon made way to a realization that warmed his heart.

 

_ Brian must have left those when he found you. He had bought you flowers. _

 

Roger wanted to squeal in delight because of course his future husband was just that romantic. But knowing a high pitched scream would probably alert the others, he opted for a more subtle continuation; “And the other one?”

 

“Those are from Veronica”

 

“Who the fuck is Ver… OH!” Sure, Brian was cute and precious but right at that moment Roger forgot that for a minute as his head snapped back towards John, his mouth gaping open in shock. “Why is she bringing me flowers? Why do you know her name, Deacy?! Why are you on first name basis with my client?!” Roger felt giddy and incredulous and happy at the same time, and John blushing and smiling shyly didn’t help at all.

 

“She came here to make an appointment for you yesterday, but when I told her what had happened she got a bit upset and then she came back later with flowers, wishing you to get well soon”

 

“Still doesn’t explain the first name basis, Deacs”

 

“Well we chatted a little bit. She seems like a nice girl. That’s all”

 

“That is not all you big fat liar!” Freddie screamed, making the other two men jump a bit at the sudden volume. “You went on a date with her and agreed to go again!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Freddie shush that was supposed to be confidential!”

 

“Why do you mean confidential? Why couldn’t you tell me?!”

 

“Because I didn’t want you to freak out and squeal two octaves higher than normally just like you are now!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Okay lovies, this argument, as entertaining as it is, isn’t giving me the information I want about how Roger got here without anyone picking him up” Freddie patted both of them over the head, before guiding Roger by the arm to sit in the armchair that was usually reserved for clients. The blonde sat down carefully, managing to do it without too much aches and pains. He glanced at John once again, smirking at the blush on the younger man’s cheeks, before focusing on Freddie.

 

“I got a ride from someone. He’s just parking the car” Roger kept his voice airy and innocent, which only made Freddie squint at him suspiciously.

 

“You’re really starting to give me a headache, darling. Who is it?” Freddie’s frustration was amusing Roger to no end, and he figured out he had a few more minutes before the good doctor would walk in.

 

To say that he had been a bit surprised when Dr. Hutton had offered him a ride would have been an understatement. But after considering it for a while, Roger had decided to let his inner matchmaker out to play. Jim couldn’t possibly be worse than Prenter, and the look on Freddie’s face was worth everything, when Roger gave him yet another cryptic answer.

 

“Jim”

 

“Who the hell is.. Oh my god” Freddie’s eyes widened in the middle of his sentence, as he looked at something through the glass of their door. Roger and John followed his line of vision, Roger's grin only widening whereas John just looked confused.

 

“What is doctor Hutton doing here?!” Freddie squealed, arms flailing and panic visible on his face as they watched Jim reach for the door.

 

“He was my ride. He offered to drive me, and I told him to come and get a haircut. And do you know why?” Roger answered, almost bursting into a laugh as his friend looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I'm not a nasty cockblocker like you, Fred” The blonde whispered, just as Jim stepped inside with the chime of the doorbell. Roger watched as Freddie blushed slightly, and he knew the other man was ready to splutter some colorful insults. He also knew Freddie wouldn’t actually voice any of them, because god forbid he’d be so grass with his crush in the same space.

 

_ Maybe you’re taking a bit too much enjoyment out of his nervousness _

 

Roger couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty, not after all those “moments” Freddie had interrupted at the hospital.

 

“Hello” The blonde watched as Jim exchanged greetings and pleasantries with John and Freddie. He could see the excited glint in Freddie’s eyes and judging by the gentle smile on the doctors face, they were both equally happy to see each other again. As Freddie led the other man towards he hall for the haircut, Roger chuckled and shook his head at the slightly anxious but clearly excited glance Freddie threw in his direction.

 

“So you’re playing matchmaker now?” John asked in an amused voice, earning a wink in response.

 

“Not much making left to do in that match. They’ve been eyefucking each other for the past three days, I just gave them the final push”

 

“How noble of you”

 

“I know. I’m basically a saint”

 

“I think there’s a bit of a reach for that still, Rog” The blonde shrugged happily at John’s snark, stretching a bit on his seat. His body was getting a bit sore again, reminding him very efficiently of how he shouldn’t have been up and about for too long periods of time yet.

 

“How are you feeling?” There was a worried glint in John’s green eyes, and Roger wished he could have just waved it away.

 

“A bit sore. But it’ll pass. I’ve been in my fair share of brawls, I’m used to it”

 

“Used to having your skull cracked?” John lifted a sarcastic eyebrow at him, making the blonde huff.

 

“Well I guess not that part. But I’m fine, really. This, too, shall pass or some nonsense like that”

 

“You shouldn’t play it off as nothing. It could have been a lot worse”

 

“So everyone keeps telling me. But it wasn’t, so I’d just like to move on” Roger’s mood was crumbling at a rapid pace, and even if he knew John didn’t mean to upset him, the younger man’s worry made him feel like crap warmed over.

 

“Freddie told me it was Prenter” John didn’t seem to be catching on to his shifting mood. The blonde glared at his friend before pointedly staring out the window.

 

“Yeah, it was. Fucker came here ass over tits drunk and yapped some disrespectful bullshit before taking a swing at me. End of story” Roger didn’t like being so harsh with his tone, but even the mention of Paul’s name made his blood boil. He didn’t want to remember, he didn’t want to think about the whole ordeal anymore.

 

Finally, John seemed to take a hint, as he closed his mouth with an audible click.

 

“Sorry for being so harsh, John. I just… God I hate that guy. I hope he’s buggered off to a ditch and died there”

  
“Me too, mate. He deserves everything that comes his way when the cops find him” John answered in a cool tone, “ I hope he goes to jail and drops the soap”

 

“Deacy!” Roger let out an abashed burst of laughter at his usually docile friend’s words. It was easy to forget what kind of fire burned beneath his younger friend’s calm demeanor, but John made sure to remind him every once in a while. But however rash John’s words were, they warmed Roger’s heart, and even cheered him up a bit. Of course it was nice to have people around him who cared so much.

 

They chatted for a while, John clearly trying to make amends for dampening Roger’s mood somewhat. The older man made a point of trying to show that they were fine,that John really didn’t need to feel guilty, through smiles and friendly banter. It felt refreshing, it was slowly but surely sparking more fire and life and happiness into Roger’s aching body.

 

At some point the blonde felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and while he was closely listening to John’s story about someone bringing a scorched toaster to his shop (“how the fuck do you light your toaster on fire?”) , he fished the device out with a bit of a struggle. He tried to sneak a look at the screen while still paying attention to John, but as he saw who was texting him, he couldn’t help the grin that gave away the shift of his focus.

 

**‘ Poodle ❤️ ‘**

**I’m around the shop in five. Fancy that coffee?**

 

Butterflies took off in the pit of Roger’s stomach as he typed back with shaky fingers.

 

**‘ Me ‘**

**Sounds about amazing. I’ll be waiting x**

 

“Apparently your magical astrophysicist is still around, then?” The smile was still lingering on the blonde’s face as he lifted his eyes back up to meet John’s.

 

“He very much is, yes” He was feeling like a giddy schoolgirl, but he didn’t really care. He was finally getting his date, he had the right to be.

 

“That’s nice” John’s smile was genuine, and didn’t hold as much mischief as Freddie’s did whenever they ended up talking about Brian. Roger looked back down at his phone’s black screen, feeling himself blush for no apparent reason. Just the mere thought of spending more time with Brian was making him all kinds of flustered.

 

“He’s a great guy. So polite and kind and funny. And he has the great hair”  John laughed at his words, green eyes crinkling.

 

“The hair is important because… His hair looking good will make you look good as a hairdresser?”

 

“No it’s just that our babies will be drop dead gorgeous. Duh” Roger’s deadpanned answer made both of them laugh, and the giggles didn’t die down until the doorbell chimed again, announcing the arrival of said ‘great hair’ and the man with it.

 

“Hello” Brian seemed to be slightly out of breath, as if he had been running. John waved him a friendly greeting, while Roger struggled to get up from the chair with his crutches.

 

“Yes, hi. Did you have an appointment?” The blonde stood in front of Brian, giving a cheeky wink at the confused flash on the taller mans face. “We don’t accept walk-in’s at the moment I’m afraid”

 

“That’s quite alright. I actually made an appointment just a few minutes ago” The loveliest of smiles spread on Brian’s face, as he caught on to Roger’s stupid joke. “This time I requested a specific guy though, and I’d appreciate it if I wasn’t rescheduled” Something warm tugged at Roger’s heartstrings at the fond memory of their first meeting. What a chance it had been.

 

“No need to worry about that. I’ve cleared my whole schedule, just for you” 

 

“I’d expect nothing less. Shall we go, then?” Brian beckoned at the door, reaching to pull it open after Roger nodded at him with an enthusiastic smile.

 

“So, do you have a specific plan for the day?” The blonde asked, taking a step towards the door and the taller man.

 

“I was just wanting to see how far a kiss or few would get me” Brian answered shyly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

 

Rationally, Roger knew they wouldn’t get very far what with his crutches and concussion and orders to stay in bed for most of the time. But he decided to ignore that rationality for now, along with Freddie’s shriek of “We’re not that kind of establishment!” from the hall, just to get to steal the kiss he had been chasing for weeks now. 

 

And boy if it wasn’t everything he had expected, and more.

 

_ A few more of those and you can get however far you’d like, mr. May. Even if your hair is in a bit of a disarray right now. _

 


End file.
